Katakuri breaks Luffy
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Katakuri fight Luffy pre time skip and defeats luffy and get him to join Big mama crew. Large Harem
1. Chapter 1

As you all know Katakuri fights Luffy at Whole Cake island Arc right? P.S(Sorry if I spoil it for people who did not or are not caught up in the manga or have not seen it in the anime. You have been warned). Anyways what would happen if Big Mom ordered Katakuri the strongest sweet commander to go to the first half of the Grandline and find and bring Strawhat Luffy to her and to break him to join Big mom crew after he defeats the Schiubuka or one of the 7 warlords Sir Crocodile? The Barque works no him as Mr.1 head of the Barque works.

"Katakuri I want you to head over to Alabasta. That is in the first half of the grand line" the person who said that was Big mom captain of the Big mom pirates and one of the Yonko's of the New World. "Ma what four. Why are you ordering me to go there?" Katakuri asked curiously for the life of him he does not know why to for such a rooky pirate. I mean sure he is impressive for taking down a warlord sure sessional for someone he thinks did not use Haki. But this is the paradise half of the grand line.

What could one rooky pirate hope to accomplish? Little anybody realizes that this one event will change the world.

Meanwhile, Luffy had just defeated Crocodile and they were celebrating in Alabasta. "Yeah, we just defeated a Warlord and his crew. We just saved a country and their princess" Luffy said. As they are partying and having a good time they don't sense a pirate heading straight for them.

"Hello I am looking for straw hat Luffy," Katakuri said politely to the crew. "I am straw hat Luffy who are you" Luffy replied nervously. "I am Charolet Katakuri the second son and third child of the Big mom family and a sweet commander," Katakuri said. "oh and I am part of a yonko crew." he added to the shocking crew. "what's a yonko" Luffy asked. PS(remember in canon Luffy does not know about the four emperors until after Eneis Lobby) "A yonko my friend is one of the four emperors of the sea that reside over the new world.

They are the only force that can directly challenge the World Government Military power." Katakuri explained to them. "Anyways my captain and mother ordered me to fight and capture monkey D Luffy so we can do this the easy way or the hard way" As Katakuri finished talking Luffy punched him in the face. Katakuri seen it a mile away thanks to his future sight was able to turn part of his face to mochi."Looks like the hard way" Katakuri said. Luffy attacks Katakuri but it is not a contest. Every time Luffy attacks none he dodges or uses his observation haki to dodge. "How are you dodge my blows" Luffy yelled out angrily.

"Oh that I am using my haki my Observation Haki. Haki is the mysterious power found in all creatures of the world. People fail to unlock it and I am using observation haki. Observation Haki - sense and predict spiritual energy. And armament Haki-use life force as physical reinforcement. That is why my fist is black and Conquers Haki is for rarer people and it can have strange effects" Katakuri explained to Luffy. "Enough of this"Katakuri said annoyed by this so-called "battle".

It was not a battle it was a farce. "Without even the basics of the knowgle of Haki, what do you hope or better yet how are you going to defeat me ?" Katakuri asked and said Burning Mochi and he fires a mochi hand that is covered in black armament. The friction in the air from the speed of it causes it to catch fire and it is landed on Luffy and it explodes.

Next, he is hit with his Mochi gattling and Luffy is hit with a lot of mochis covered Haki hands. Everyone is looking shocked. Luffy is getting his ass kicked. "I am not sitting around for this" Zoro said and charged at Katakuri "futile he said"Katakuri gets out his trident. And used Mochi Thrust. It is a move that Katakuri spins his trident in spinning like fashion and he slammed it into Zoro. Zoro is sent flying but it doesn't kill him miraculously. "Damn he is strong".

PS(No duh you guys are fighting a yonko commander) Sanji uses his kicks and Katakuri "So you want to dance as well huh" Katakuri said amused. "Time for some edged Mochi" Katakuri said and he used his edged Mochi and he clashed with Sanji legs. "ah my leg is broken" Sanji yelled in pain.

Robin was about to attack but "Katakuri said" I am not about to let you attack me" He said from behind Robin. "How did he get behind me I did not see him move," Robin thinks as she gets kicked in the back. She passed out.

Chopper goes guard point "You won't get away with this," he says and charges. "Oh I think I will weakling" Katakuri retorted as he yells out Burning Mochi and his hand got harden by his Haki and he fired his mochi fist that caught fire and it exploded as chopper charged at him.

Chopper laid there bloddy and passed out. Nami and Ussop both were shaking "All our crew is pass out or half dead" the two thought nervously. "Alright this is enough huh time for night night you to" Katakuri used his Flowing Mochi and he transformed the ground into mochi and he uses it to trap them too.

"there now I am done and defeat you all I will take Luffy to my mother see yeah," Katakuri said to himself. Katakuri picks up Luffy and leaves for the new world.

See yeah guys this was on the back burner for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. Katakuri is ordered by Big Mom herself to find and bring in Strawhat Luffy because of what he happened to do in east blue and what he did against a warlord. So he is off in the first half of the grand line. Luffy fights Katakuri and Luffy pre-time-skip post-Alabasta with no Haki and Luffy does not stand a chance in hell. Katukari used his experience to his advantage and he broke Sanji leg. Took out and symbolize Nami and Ussop. He was so good with his Observation Haki that all attacks just went through him. he leaves robin and past out and the swordmen half-dead and the medic chopper covered in blood and bruises.

Now...

Luffy is in sea chains and in a prison and is guarded by Big moms chess soldiers. "Where are you taking me to answer me dam it" Luffy damned as he was bloody and bruised.

"Oh look who it is are you going to try to run or are you going to be a good little boy and stay put because of not well... I can jog your memory on why that would be a bad idea on escaping ok " Kaktakuri said.

"Fuck you I will escape you and find my crew and become king of the pirates you and big Mom will regret this ! Luffy yelled out at him.

"Oh I am counting on it you and the other powerful pirates are impressive and you are catching the eye of both marines and pirates as well of the warlords are taking notice. You are being called the worst generation because of the new turbulent times we are in. Ever since the late Pirate King Gold. died pirates have become foolhardy and it has placed the whole world out of balance.

"However, on the other hand, it has preset an opportunity as well in the last 20 years or so the Yonko have amassed great power territory and wealth. It has created the great pirate era" Katakarui stated. "Well we are here in Totland," Katakarui said. He took Luffy out of his shackles and he grabbed him ruffly by the hands and he dragged him and took him to Big Mom.

Bog Mom is a gigantic woman with pink hair and wide mouth and smile. He had lots of jewelry on her hands and yellow eyes. "Well, are you Strawhat Luffy?" Luffy nods. "Do you know why you are here Strawhat?" she asks. "No I do not all I know is that Katakuri defeated me and my friends and I am in a yonko territory and oh he kidnapped me from my crew" Luffy all but yelled out.

"I want you to join my crew. Now before you yell out how you would never join me let me make a list of all the reasons why you should.

1\. Like you said you are in my territory in Totland. As you know or will know nothing gets in or out without me or my kids knowing about it.

2\. even if you somehow manage to find a way out and back t our crew I will find you and kill you

3\. your are a slave until you summit and or yeah you are also in the new world where you don't know haki and don't have very much experience with your devil fruit so what are your options" Big mom finished.

"I will never join you. I will break free and I will find my crew and I will be pirate king" Luffy yelled.

"Pirate king huh... pirate king ! Mamama ! Big Mom laughing her ass off.

4\. In order to become a pirate king, you have to defeat the 4 yonko and get the poleyghiei's and find your way to Raftel in the new world.

5\. Like I said before even if you make it out of Totland you have over 30 or so islands and you could get lost without a log post or a guided to get out of here. Also, how do you know your crew is alive "Big Mom said with a cruel smirk.

"My crew is alive I have faith in him" Luffy yelled. She laughed again

Mamama we will see won't we take him to the jail cell and make sure he is tied up and sea prison stone" Big mom ordered.

"Yes, ma" Oven sated. Oven had orange hair and muscular build and was tail. One of the oldest and powerful. Oven took Luffy to the prison cell.

"Don't let this one out of your site. If you do it will be hell to pay " Oventold the chess pieces. They nodded in understanding.

"My crew would come for me I know they will," Luffy thought went to sleep.

Meanwhile back with the straw hats

Defeated

That was everyone is feeling and Sanji is getting his leg healed from Katakuri and he is smoking his cigar. He is brooding quietly. Robin is silent she does not know anyone but it disturbed her greatly as someone who took down a warlord was defeated so easily. Chopper was just as dispassionate and ready to vent some frustrations out. Ussop and Nami were shaking in fright if Luffy couldn't defeat someone like that then what do they have they just got decimated. They only reason they were alive is that on a whim. Zoro well, he was by himself brooding and drinking.

Zoro decides to break the ice "So are we going to talk about what happen or what?

What is there to talk about we almost die and Luffy who is are captain and strongest almost dies fighting that monster and we were powerless to stop it! The next thing you know Zoro has Samji by the shirt "look I know you are hurting the man but so is everyone else" Zoro said. Sanji looked and saw their crew distraught over what happened.

"So here is what we do we train and get lots stronger in order to fight Big mom and her crew to rescue the captain," Zoro said with conviction and steel in his voice.

"From this moment on I shall be the Captain until Luffy is rescued," Zoro said.

Alright lets set sail to our next adventure

Meanwhile

The next day in Luffy cell.

There is a new person talking to him. That person as Luffy finds out is Smoothie which is a long leg tribe she is the minister of juice and has grey whitish hair tannish skin and has a sword for a weapon.

"Hello straw hat my name is Smoothie and I would like to talk to you," she said with a smile toward the captive.

"Not interested," Luffy said.

"Oh and if ma wanted to help you get stronger and teach you Haki and learn more of your devil fruit powers and get stronger and join us... or you could be a little bitch and try to escape get your as beat get thrown back in your cell and maybe even die" Smoothie said honestly and seriously.

"I don't have a choice I better do what she says otherwise I will die," Luffy thought. "Fine I will join you," Luffy said.

"Smoothie excellent work," Katakuri said with Cracker in to. Cracker was known as a thousand arms Cracker. He has a devil fruit that can turn him and create biscuits. He has a sword also as well. He is a sweet commander as well.

"Ah, so this is the rut Ma want to join her crew, huh he does not look like much" Cracker stated bored like he was stating the obvious.

"Well, what do you know fucking know bastard. You look like a purple smurf with that purple shit you have for hair doofus " Luffy stated for a grin.

"Why you..." Cracker said pissed of he looked like he was about to kill him.

"Enough straw hat stop provoking my family or you will die. Remember if you die then your crew will die as well as a result of it. Also, Cracker stops antagonizing Luffy if you kill him you will answer to ma got that " Katakuri said.

Later

"So you made a decision eh," Big mom said. "Yes I will join you Big Mom and your crew," Luffy said.

"Excellent straw hat now your training begins. I don't need people weak eh My children will be in charge of your training " Big Mom said.

The next day

"The first thing we will do is work on increasing your attack power without using your devil fruit. So you will wear weights and train your body and speed up as well" Katakuri said.

"Yes I understand," Luffy said as Luffy puts heavyweights on.

"Next I want you to try and hit me as fast as you can" Katakuri said. Luffy tried to be as fast as possible but he trips on his self. "Oh right weights," Luffy said.

"You must always pay attention to your surroundings," Katakuri said. "You need to get used to the weights you have on your body. "Remember to take baby steps." He said then sighed and continued with "you must crawl before you walk. You must learn to walk before learning to run" Katakuri finished to Luffy as he gets off the floor barely.

"This training will test you mentally, physically, spiritually, emotionally. It will either break you or make you stronger" Kaktakuri said.

Lets spar he said.

Luffy charged and he was put down by Katakuri legs turning Mochi and swiping him down. Luffy got back up and kept attacking him but everything he tried didn't work.

"One of your problems is that you don't think of a strategy you just brawl your opponent and over-rely on your devil fruit powers. Don't get me wrong having a devil fruit and knowing how to use it is important but over-reliance on them and you are not going to make it in the new world" Katakuri said.

"I will have to teach you Haki basically what you saw was me hardening your arm in black armor making your attacks far stronger than they normally would," Katakuri said.

But first, I will teach and help you with your devil fruit" Katakuri said.

"What you have is paramecia type devil fruit. It deals with the body and is the weakest. So what we will do is increase your speed. What we have to do is increase your blood flow to the point where you can have to attain a new level of speed" Katakuri said.

Ok for the next couple of days Luffy worked on increasing his speed and mimicking Katakuri abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

The last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. Luffy is getting to know the Big mom pirates and the straw hats are rely on the fact that Luffy is gone. How will they cope with losing him? Luffy is getting his ass beat by the big mom pirates during training guy he is slowly getting stronger...

Now...

"Damn Garp look at the newspaper" Sengoku yelled.

Garp reads it and pales the title reads Supernova Strawhat Luffy of the straw hat pirates captured by Big mom pirates.

"Shit this is bad," Garp said with a startling sweat.

"Shit damn right it is" Sengoku add "If the elder stars get a hold of this info and we know they will it will put a huge bounty on his head so..." Sengoku said letting the thought hang in the air.

Back with the straw hats...

They are sailing to Skypiesa but they crush the pirates who try r=to get the treasuer but because they lost there captan they killed the pirates and then they got the map to Skypiea. "I got it this a map now we just have to go there" Nami yelled.

Meanwhile with Luffy A week later

Luffy was getting his ass kicked by Smoothie and cracker. Luffy, however, was training his endurance and learning Observation Haki trying to dodge their blows.

"You're still relying too much on your devil fruit and instincts. Rely on your will power and it will help you dodge attacks. However, if you improve this skill you can see into the future like me. I call my ability future sight" Katakuri explained to a beat-up Luffy.

Luffy nodded at Katakuri and kept trying to dodge a slash at Smoothie.

"_hmm he is slowly getting stronger but he has a long way to go if he wants to be a pirate king. He has to beat us the yonko commanders and then even still defeat warlords and marines and Yonko's themselves" _Smoothie thought.

"Ok, Luffy it is time for swordsmanship. Bring out your sword and weapon training" Smoothie said with a smile. Over time Smoothie liked Luffy's free spirit and never die attitude. He never gives up and never forgot his crew. Even when he smiles she blushes a bit.

"Alright let's go to the training room," Luffy said with a grin and left to the training room. He picked up his sword. It is a meito grade sword called thunderstorm.

"Alright let's start sparing" Smoothie

Luff took out his blade and charged at Smoothie. Smoothie smiled at Luffy before defending the clad her sword with armament Haki and her blade was black. The sword created shock waves over the entire room.

She then went for a downward slash at the boy but Luffy barely able to dodge it.

She smirked "Ah so you are learning observation huh well how bout I go faster," Smoothie said as she picked up her speed.

"_Shit this won't end well_," Luffy thought. He kept dodging and weaving out of the way.

"_I remember when I first meet him he was first brought before us. He was still shell shocked on how Katakuri manhandled him and his entire crew. Even I can not imagine how easy it was when I saw Katakuri give his report. But what struck me is his never-ending fate of his crew. His smile made me blush. I have decided you will be mine Luffy-Kun you will be my husband and I will bear your children. I love you but you will have to dominate me first !"_ Smoothie thought with a grin plastered on her face.

"Why are you smiling," Luffy asked

"Oh if you can hit me with that sword of yours I will do something pleasurable," Smoothie said grinning like a wildcat.

Luffy's sword was the same as Rebbecca's as when she fought in dressrossa collesium.

Luffy and smoothie exchanged blows with there swords. When one tries to attack the other blocks or dodges. Smoothie sword tries to Peirce Luffy defenses but he counters with a side-swipe which forces Smoothie back a bit. Luffy charges in with a frontal slash and she blocks it with a grin.

"Come on Luffy-Kun you have to do better than that !" Smoothie yelled and used her superior strength to push him back. Luffy giving ground fast util he ducked under her swing and backflipped over her or tried to as Luff y was caught easily in her hand and she slammed him down on the mat.

Luffy then tried to defend himself but couldn't she had a sword to his neck.

Luffy nods in defeat.

She places Luffy in her hands and holds him a bridal style and he said "This is embarrassing" Luffy blushed.

She raised an eyebrow "Luffy you are mine remember that I own you and your cock and I will finally have it" Smoothie

Lemon

Smoothie takes Luffy in her room and she lays Luffy on the bed and she takes off all the clothes she is bare naked. She then takes off all Luffy clothes and he gets naked.

"Come slave suck your mistress pussy" Smoothie commanded.

Luffy complied by going over to her and started licking her pussy. "Oh, right there slave that's the spot," Smoothie said gripping his head as Luffy.

As Luffy was licking away Smoothie had her legs squish Luffy head and her hands were on Luffy head Smoothie was rubbing her lover head lovingly and she was groaning and moaning in pleasure.

"I'm cumming drink it all Luffy, Drink my cum" Smoothie ordered.

Luffy does as she cums. "Good slave" Smoothie grins as she begins to lower and suck on her slave's cock. Her tongue went around the head of his cock. She then put one hand and started to jack him off while sucking his cock. She starts to go faster. Her head bobbed up and down. Spit starts to drool and slobber.

Luffy groans"Oh yes," Luffy says.

She continues until Luffy cums in her mouth.

Then She has her ass out "Luffy I want you to fuck me in the ass" Smoothie said to Luffy. Luffy places his cock inside her and starts fucking her ass. He goes inside and out. In and out repeatedly. His cock is big enough that her eyes roll back of her head.

Luffy jams it in and keeps going until he hears her scream "Ah keep going. Your big dick is messing me up ! Smoothie yelled in escasty. "How does it feel," Luffy asked smoothly as he keeps fucking her ass nonstop.

"I'm cumming" Luffy yelled and cum in her ass.

End lemon.

Well how about that like review and follow


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. We see that the straw hats are in Skypeia were they are fighting Enuru forces. And Luffy is sparring and getting stronger by getting his ass kicked by Katakuri and his siblings. The world waits for a tired breath and they all react to the news of Luffy is in the crew of Big mom.

Now...

With the straw hats.

"Damn I wish Luffy was here," Zoro said as he is fighting Braham he is dodging bullets and Zoro even cuts some but he is constantly dodging or slashing them away.

"You know you are strong but have you ever see a flying slash ?" Zoro asked with a smirk.

"Huh? what nonsense is this?" Braham asked angrily. Braham is a muscular man with the upper-half of his face always hidden by his hat. when hair sprouted on the back of his neck from under the hat. He wears a grass skirt, with a decorated, long light-red sash around his waist and a light-blue veil appearing from under the skirt and reaching down to his feet. However, unlike his comrades, he also sports a fur-lined, dark-green jacket, and has dark gloves on his hands.

He poofs a milky stand to go down and to strike Zoro directly.

"Big mistake," Zoro says to his opponent and he says and he keeps firing bullets at Zoro. Zoro runs up the trees to get close to attack but Braham uses his dials to create a walkway and he runs up it and is about to fire at Zoro which forces him to dodge.

"_Damn how am I going to finish this? that it time to bust out my new move hehe " Zoro thought with hidden glee._

Braham charges at him again then Zoro says one sword style: 108 pound ho. He sent his enemy flying with a huge slash wound.

Sanji vs Satori

Satori is a round-shaped man with fair skin and long, dark red hair. He is clad in a white, full-body jumpsuit, which has a vertical line of golden rings that run from front to back, an orange hat similar in style to a Capello Romano, orange gloves, shoes, and large, yellow sunglasses that completely obscure his eyes. Besides, he carries a large, striped cane, which he uses to control the Ball Dragon.

"You think you can defeat me in your dreams !" Satori shouted.

"Let's get this over with !" Sanji yelled agitated.

"Hmm... I have to make sure I tender the meat just right... you know you kidnapped my Namaka. you threaten to kill them and know you are pissing me off so... just disappear " Sanji said as he tied him in some rope.

Sanji leaps in the air and he spins and drives down to say Tenderize and he delivers a dropkick to the head effectively knocking Satori out.

Meanwhile

Back to Luffy

"Luffy I have an assignment for you a pirate crew called Treasure Pirates. They are being led by Mad Treasure what we need you to do is get him to either get away from the whole cake island or kill him if he does not agree to ally with me !" Big mom said.

Luffy was in shock but straighten "Yes I will do that" Luffy said as he left to complete the mission.

"Do you think he will do all right or do you think it will fail?" Katakuri asked his mom.

"If it does not end with success well..." Big left it hanging in the air.

"Anyway, I have intel that CP Aigeis 0 will be there so take some of your siblings and let Luffy deal with mad treasure" Big mom ordered.

"Understood," Katakuri said as left to get his siblings in which he had in mind.

With Luffy

Luffy customized it

P.S- think it was like the one the royals from dressorosa and the king of province kingdom used and combined it with the dreadnought saber.

Luffy aboard his ship when he ordered his soldiers to abord the ship but Katakuri stops him.

"Wait I am coming as well as Oven as well as Perospero," Katakuri said.

Luffy nods and they all go and confront the treasure pirates.

With treasure pirates

He and his crew just got away CP0 and the government little did they realize that they were in Big Mom territory.

Then they say a big ass ship it was huge. It was made out of the same ship the ore Jackson was. It was blue with orange strips in the middle. It had crossbones on the front and it had over a dozen cannons.

"Um captian we might have a problem," Physcho P said.

Physcho P- is a dark-skinned man with big lips. He wears a pink winter coat, a cap with the word "PSY" on it, and a pair of very small sunglasses and was born in the North blue.

"Jararara we will just have to deal with them won't we," Mad treasure said with a grin.

Luffy and co went to there ship. "Okay mad treasure why are you in Big mom's territory. Nevermind she is a fucking Yonko of all things !" Luffy yelled.

"Jarararara Monkey D. Luffy former captain of the straw hat pirates and supernova and part of the worse generation. You are nothing but a slave that was forced into servitude for the big mom pirates Jarararara..." Mad Treasure would have kept going but he was punched in the face by Luffy.

"You want to fight or keep talking shit ! Lets rock !" Luffy said as Mad treasure got back up and they both reappeared on an island.

"Jararara I ate the Jara Jara no mi or the chain-chain fruit. Do you want to go up against the greatest treasure hunter ?" Mad treasure asked.

Mad treasure chain hammer- which has his chains encase his hands in his chains allows him to attack with more firepower.

He attacked Luffy but Luffy dodged then he said quickly gum-gum no pistol. Luffy hands stretch out and his fist comes straight for Mad treasure.

"_He is fast I almost could not dodge that punch... I see I may be ahead in the strength department but not in speed" Mad treasure thought._

"I see you are fast but not enough" Mad treasure said as they clashed repeatedly. Then they clashed again Luffy disappeared but he says gum-gum whip and his foot attacks like a whip but mad treasure dodges again.

Mad treasure uses his chains to try and hold him down but Luffy dodges.

"Damn looks like I have to use it huh ?" Luffy said.

On the sidelines.

"What is Luffy talking about?" Perospero asked confusingly.

"You know what he means," Oven asked.

"You will know," KLAtakuri said

Flashback

"Damn it I have to increase my speed somehow," Luffy said.

"How about you do this- is adding more red blood cells to the body part/s, which in turn allows for greater delivery of oxygen and nutrients to the body part/s. That way you can eventually gain more speed but be warned this will have negative effects" Katakuri warned.

End flashback

They watch as Luffy said gear second !

Luffy skin turns pink and smoke is around Luffy. He disappeared and reappeared and said Gum-gum jet pistol. Luffy moved his hands so fast it creates an airwave to attack at his enemy.

"_What is this power ?" Mad treasure thought._

They clashed again Luffy is slowly picking up speed. Luffy used Gum-Gum jet bazooka which charges at his opponent at high speed and delivers an incredibly fast and strong Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. He rams into Mad treasure and he goes into trees.

Luffy used shave to runs circles around Mad treasure but he uses his chains to wrap himself around his entire body.

Luffy then said "Time to end this Gum Gum Gattling" He fired off his gattling and he fired so many punches in gear 2nd that he could not see them. It was like he was shooting air blasts at Mad treasure. He was sent flying into the walls of a building.

Mad treasure lay there in defeat.

He and the rest of the charlotte family take mad treasure and his crew hostage to bring to big mom.

Well, how was that like fav review.

The next chapter will be the end of Skypeia and the start of eneis Lobby except without Luffy. How will they deal with CP9? Find out next time.

Darth Plageuis- signing out


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. Big mom territory is under attack by the treasure pirates led by captain Mad treasure. His thirst for treasure has led him in confrontation with the Big Mom pirates. Big mom orders Luffy to deal with them. So Luffy defeats them and he brings them back to big mom. Meanwhile, the straw hats battle in Skypeia and they are getting closer to Enel...

Now...

"Luffy you have done a job but Now I have a new two more people who are making a mess of things in the world" Big mom says.

"The first goes by the name EL Drago who is a pirate captain worth 10 million beri and the bear King who is the captain of the trump pirates 11.6 million beri. El Drago loves gold and wants to get more of it he has a devil fruit as well as the other captain. Defeat them and we will give you the next mission. They are in the east blue" Big mom stated.

Luffy nods and goes

"Mother why are you giving Luffy these missions," Oven asked.

"Because he needs to be tested and we want to give him easy stuff besides you and your brothers will watch and observe" Big mom stated.

Oven nodded and went to watch Luffy and see how he handles these.

With Luffy and Oven

They board the ship to the east blue

Meanwhile

Zoro vs Ohm vs Gan Fall vs Wyper

Gan Fall was on his bird as Ohm was riding his dog they charged at one another.

Wyper blasted his canon at Zoro but Zoro dodged at the last moment.

"All you outsiders can just die," Wyper said.

"That a powerful weapon you got there," Zoro said.

Zoro clashed with Wyper but he used his feet to block. Then Wyper jumps up and gets behind Zoro then he fired at Zoro again. Zoro dodges again.

"What happens in the sky is not your problem so but out !" Wyper says to Zoro.

Zoro runs straight for Wyper but he turns and jumps on a wall and launches himself at Wyper but Wyper blocks him with a kick. Just the both of them notice the python that has been there both dodge it.

Zoro then sees a dog and the dog tries to punch Zoro but he dodges.

"What the hell ?" Zoro said.

"I train the animals here," Ohm said.

Gan fall comes and tries to attack Ohm but he blocks it easily.

"Gan fall you still have not learned even when you got defeated by Shura ?" Ohm said.

"It is time to stop fighting the old man" Ohm shouted.

"Never i will never stop opposing Enuru rule over Skypeia" Gan fall said.

With Nami

Nami is being chased by Enuru enforces.

"Wah if we get captured we will die !" Nami said.

Back with Zoro

He saw Chopper blood from his fight. "Chopper" Zoro shouted but as he does he gets stabbed by a trap.

Zoro gingerly gets back up with a bloody shoulder.

"What the hell was that ?" Zoro asked.

"That was a trap I rigged several here in this location," Ohm said.

Gan fall is riding on his bird and he is dodging the giant python.

Wyper dodges it and he then shouts" Die" and he hits it.

Zoro is battling Ohm and his dog Holly and Holy trying to punch Zoro but Zoro doges.

"_Hmph, the more the dog moves the more it becomes a target," Zoro thought._

Zoro is shocked because he is just been stabbed in the side of his chest. "_I didn't see it_," Zoro thought in shock.

He then went crashing down hard.

Ohm used his sword as a whip and Zoro got back up to block it.

"Ah, do you get it yet ?" Ohm asked.

"Yeah, it is a whip right ?" Zoro.

"Holly we will fight separately it is about to get ruff," Ohm said.

Divine soldiers were chasing Nami and Zoro and Gan fall took care of them easily.

However, Python ate Nami and Asia

"Wha... that idiot !" Zoro said in shock.

"Asia," Wyper said.

They both were attacked by Holly and Ohm and both received damage.

However, they all make it out of the Python safe and sound.

the blue Python tries to escape but Wyper shoots it dead.

Zoro was fighting Ohm when he heard him say"Even whip" and his sword slashed through the landscape.

One sword style: 36 phoenix pound ho and he defeated ohm.

Next day

They all the straw hats minus Luffy fight Enel.

"Is this the best you can do swordsmen?" Enel said

"You'll see," Zoro said as he slashes so fast that he slashes at the object behind him and because he can't see where the flying slashes are coming form he takes damage

The straw hats win

Back with Luffy

Luffy fights the trump pirates and Bear king.

"So who are you," Bear King asked

"Monkey d. Luffy I am here because I have heard you and el Drago have been terrorizing east blue and he is looking for treasure and you looking to become stronger. Now normally I would not care but you are endangering my family in the east blue so itis time for punishment "Luffy said enraged.

El Drago laughs "you have some nerve think that you can fight us now die," EL Drago said as he screams a super beam at Luffy.

Luffy closed his eyes and at the last second used shave and he jumps in the air then he takes his sword and he slashes a flying air slash at El Drago.

"_Hmm... it appears the training with sweat pee has paid off he has become better with a sword to be able to use a flying sword slash. It may not be as powerful as big moms or sweet pee or any swordsmen of Wano but fighting the weakling of the east blue it will suffice" Oven thought impressed._

Luffy continues to dodges EL Drago blast filled screams. "Enough of this I have played with you for too long" Luffy stated seriously and he then said.

**"Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu no Bullet," Luffy said**. Luffy arm becomes black in armament Haki and he stretches his arm a short distance and delivers a devastating blow to EL Drago he goes down for the count.

"Your next bear King you have been ib the clockwork island and you have been trying to get my Navigator of the straw hat pirates is that true" Luffy asked angrily.

"Answer truthfully because we can sense if you are lying, " Luffy said.

"Yes brat in any means necessary now I will have her as my bride and nothing will stop me! What it to you brat? Why do you care ?" Bear king asked.

"I am still the captain of the straw hats you bastard !" Luffy yelled.

"Enough of this I came to defeat you and your crew so were are they ?" Luffy asked annoyed.

"They're right here" Bear King stated.

First is Honey Queen- is a tall, slender woman with long blonde wavy hair tied in two tails, and dark brown eyes. In her first appearance, she was taking a bath in a tub that was hoisted on the front of her ship. However, while giving chase to the Straw Hat Pirates, she wore revealing yellow clothes with a purple fur coat with pink spots on it. She also wears red high-heels and a fishnet stocking over her right leg.

Her bounty - 7.8 million beri

second - Boo Jack is a trump sibling and he looks like a fat man with a pig-themed outfit. He wears a bandanna-like hat with a pig's head design, a yellow shirt with a "J" printed on the front, as well as suspenders, and a white furred-back that is his Toge Toge Armor. He also has a furred arm- and elbow-bands.

his bounty - 3.2 million beri

the third is - Shunk one in one of the trump siblings and wears a helmet with a number "1" on it, goggles, and brown shirt, which gives him an appearance of an airplane pilot. He also wears a fluffy jet-pack, with the thruster located at his rear end. Under his helmet, he has slick black hair, parted to one side. He also has pointed ears.

His bounty - 6 million beri

The fourth one is - ** Pin Joker** is a Trump sibling and has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and a stitched scar across his face, extending from the right forehead to the left cheek. He has a red marking on the right side of his face and a tear-like design on the left. He also wears a strapped vest over purple clothes that has a diamond design, with a yellow furred collar. Overall, he resembles a court jester.

His bounty - 9.9 million beri.

" Finally now we can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice," Luffy said menacingly.

"The hard way, " Honey bee said as she used the Devil fruit to turn into a liquid and attacked Luffy.

Luffy's arms turned black and hit her. "How did you hit me ?" Honey bee asked.

"Haki when a user uses armament haki they can hit Logia's. What the matter Logia users are so dependent on there the fruits that they think they are invincible. New flash girly in the new world you can get hit just as easily. Now how bout I defeat you with this" Luffy said.

**Atama Buso: Gomu Gomu no Kane- he yelled as** he pulled his head back really fast and is covered in haki he head-butted her knocking her out.

the tow brothers boo jack and skunk one. Both attacked but Luffy used his Gum-Gum whip to defeat them easily.

The next was Pin Joker. Luffy clashed with him. Luffy sword looks like a regular katana but the hilt looks like Taticmon's sword from Digimon Fusion.

Luffy dodged PinJoker slash. Luffy then kept dodging and then jump back in the air and backflipped of a house then clashed with pin joker again.

Luffy then used gear second. His skin went pink and he then had a white tint.

"_So that is geared second looks like he has come a long way from just using it but he has not mastered it yet. He still has the side effects of using gear second. He is using too much stamina. He is breathing hard as well. Looks like I will have to up his endurance and strength training when I get back home" Oven thought._

**Gomu Gomu no Eagle Bazooka- a Haki infused version of Gum-Gum no jet bazooka **Luffy stretches his hands out and pours his haki and infuses it with his hands and he hits his target.

He fires it at Pin Joker which is out cold.

Bear King stares in shock but attacks Luffy. Luffy says Gum Gum no Red hawk. Luffy pulls back his fist and it catches on fire and he releases it and purchases Bear King in the chest. It knocks him out cold.

Luffy then sends someone to tell the people of clocks town that they are safe.

Luffy then deals with the there army by destroying their fleet with one slash with his sword.

Luffy then picks up everyone and goes to Totland.

At Totland

"Excellent work Luffy you defeat all of them with ease take a break I will call you in a couple of days," Big mom said.

Luffy nodded and leaves.

"So how powerful is Luffy" Big mom asked Oven.

"He is a pretty powerful mother but he uses his devil fruit with his haki and his moves are a lot more powerful than without. But when he uses his gear second he starts to get winded. He is still powerful but he has not mastered it yet" Oven told his mother.

"Ok then," Big mom said.

Ok guys like, review, follow

Darth Plageuis sign out.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. The straw hats finish off Skypieis and free it from Enel and all is good. Meanwhile, Luffy defeats El Drago which is looking for a famous dead pirate in the east blue treasure and Bear king with his superweapon terrorizes a village. Luffy saves them and fights both of them and defeats them with ease.

Now...

Marineford

"Garp you might want to sit down," Sengoku said.

"What is it now ?" Garp asked annoyed.

"It is about your Grandson come with me to the office of where we do the bounty at," Sengoku said.

"Alright," Garp said.

At bounty office.

with some marines were present Brannew came in with the bounties of the enemies straw hat Luffy has defeated.

Brannew is a tanned man with dark-green curly hair, upwards pointing sideburns, large lips, and eyes that are always obscured by a pair of sunglasses. He sports a blue and white striped shirt with an open collar, pink suit pants, and a pair of shoes. There are epaulets attached to his shirt, suggesting that this is his modified version of the Marine uniform.

"Alright Monkey D. Luffy has defeat Mad treasure and his crew a well as El Drago and Bear king and his crew as well round up the captains bounties with there crew it is around 44 to 45 million beri give or take and we must decide what to do about Strawhat because the brat knows haki know our spies also conform that these two were trying to get treasure of Wonnan that was El Drago and Mad treasure was trying to steal and get the pure Gold for his allies as well as Bear king who had a superweapon and with it he wanted to rule the world" Brannew finished.

"Ok, I have a question why the hell did the world government get a hold of this situation and not have the marines do something about this ?" a random marine officer asked annoyed at the situation.

"Yeah, I mean why are we finding out about this now !" Another marine asked.

"sigh look all I know is the info that we have. Now let's update his bounty Strawhat Luffy from the worst generation Monkey for taking down to pirate crews by yourself t the same time as well as learn haki then his new bounty shall be

Straw hat Luffy captain of the straw hats crew bounty- 250 million beri

reactions big mom

"Mamameia Look at this Katakuri the newspaper says that because of Luffy defeating those to east blue rejects easily I might add then his bounty rose to 250 million," Big mom said with a smile.

"As excepted of a D" Katatkuri commented.

"Hmm... I wonder what this means now" Cracker said out loud.

"It means we up his training and continues sending him out on missions" Big mom ordered.

With Ace

"Wha... Luffy you have gotten so strong" Already know haki.

With Whitebeard

"Gururarara you got spunk straw hat. hey, Marco comes and read the newspaper" Whitebeard said.

"Wha... straw hat you crazy yo" Marco said.

"Let me see that. That is his starting bounty 250 mill, huh and he is a rookie pirate huh ?" Jozu asked.

With Shanks

"Luffy you are with the Big mom pirates ?! Shanks yelled ready the newspaper.

"it says also that his bounty went up when he defeated to pirate crews and captains with ease," Ben Beckman said.

"Luffy I hope you are alright," Shanks said worriedly.

With Kaido in Wano

"So a D huh well then it will certainly make things interesting," Kaido said with a smirk.

Back with Straw hats

They are sailing on on grand line and reading the newspaper in shock of what it said.

"Luffy," the straw hats thought.

They arrive on an island that has marines stationed there. the straw hats arrive at a dojo and Zoro meets with his old friend.

Saga is a tall man with tanned skin and long white hair that he wears loosely. He wears a red robe and a white armband on his left arm. He also wears red shoes. His right arm was paralyzed after an accident at sea.

"Saga how you been" Zoro stated to his friend since childhood.

"Zoro how's it hanging man" Saga said happily to see his friend.

"Nothing much just sailing with my crew trying to get are captain back why ?" Zoro nothing.

"Nothing much just curious," Saga asked.

"Come and come stay at the marine base here," Saga said.

"Wait you do know were pirates right ?" Zoro asked his friend.

"Of course but these people and the marines answer to me so you will be fine besides you are my friend so it will be alright" Saga said with a smile.

the next day

Zoro went around town and he noticed people were frightened he asked some people why.

"Hey, can you tell me why you all are frightened," Zoro asked.

"The reason is because of your friend Saga his sword has taken control of his mind and the marines with his help terrorize us. We try to fight back but we are not strong enough to" townspeople said.

"Alright," Zoro said.

Just then Bismarck attacks the village with his marines. Sanji goes after him the rogue swordsmen.

Bismarck is a tall slim man with broad shoulders and a very angular face. He wears a blue face mask, which holds up his red, spiky hair. He wears a green jacket over his blue armor which covers his whole body.

Bismark attacked Sanji but Sanji dodged he then kicked Bismark in the gut followed by a kick in the face knocking him out cold.

Bambo king was dealt with by Ussop and Robin.

Toma has a very laid back demeanor and appearance with a slim frame, a round face with oval-shaped eyes, somewhat thick black eyebrows, slight smile, and freckles.

Toma vs Zoro

Toma clashed with Zoro but Zoro dodged it then they clashed. They kept clashing at each other.

"_Wait he is keeping up with my strength ! what is up with his eyes" Zoro thought._

Toma then backs up and launched himself in the air and used a flying slash. Zoro jumps to meet him in the air and the clashed again.

Zoro used** one sword style 36 caliber phenex**. Zoro compresses a powerful flying sword attack in a spiral and he launched it at Toma but he blocked it with his sword.

Toma charged at Zoro and they clashed again and he then used a flying slash attack at Zoro but Zoro used another 36 caliber phenex and they meet in the middle and they heard a loud explosion.

_Boom !_

Saga came to check it out and stops the duel.

"Hey, we were fighting," Zoro said angrily.

"If you don't do what I say then you will die Toma" Saga said controlling him.

Zoro gets angry at this and charges at Zoro. Saga meets him and the clash blades.

Zoro says **two-sword style 72 Caliber Phoenix. A stronger variety of the first 36 caliber phenix was he compressed a flying slash and through it at Saga.**

the weapon Sagaesponds by using his hichiseiken is considered to be the world's most beautiful sword and a valuable treasure, despite its cursed legends. The sword is designed after a Shuangshou Jian, a two-handed double-edged sword and the bigger cousin of the Jian, with an eight-petaled design guard and a somewhat elaborate hilt and a red tassel at the end. The blade itself is emerald green, with a wavy design and seven glowing points spread evenly across it; these designs glow green when the blade is active.

Saga then slashed at him with a green flying slash to counter with. They charged and slashed back and forth again then Zoro said** two-sword style Nigiri- Zoro gets into a stance that has his two swords point either right or left and then he says two-sword styles: Tower climb.**

Zoro slashed and climb and slashed at his opponent.

Saga responds by blocking it. It was a sonic boom and they broke it up.

**Saga used his Yokazan "Cursed/Mystic Fire Slash"): Saga scrapes the sword at the ground, and the friction creates a green-colored flaming projectile that he launches at the opponent. Sword thrusts can also hurl the flame as explosive fireballs for ranged attacks.**

Zoro went up in the air to dodge but Saga met him in the air and kicked him in the face. Zoro went tumbling down.

Zoro then used three sword style dragon twister. Saga tried to block it but it broke the sword.

Saga was defeated.

Meanwhile a week later.

Lemon

Luffy was training with his sword and honey Queenhe trump pirates walked in.

"Luffy how come you did not kill us ?" The honey queen asked.

"Well I had no reason to but we could have sex to make up for what you did to east blue ?" Luffy said with a smile.

As they both get naked Honey bee starts to stroke Luffy off.

Luffy groans in pleasure. Then he starts to move with her hands.

"You like that boss-sama," Bee asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" Luffy grunts out in pleasure.

"Good cause it won't be the end," Bee said.

Luffy and honey both make it to his room and she then starts to suck him off on the bed.

"Oh wow, your mouth is so good," Luffy said in lust as she continues to suck.

Honey bee used her tongue and she swirled it around Luffy shaft. She bobbed her head up and down. Luffy cock hit the back of her throat and Honey bees eyes went blank as Luffy fired rope after rope of cum in her mouth.

Luffy then continued to moan in pleasure as Honey bee cupped her lover's balls. She rubbed them as Luffy cumed again.

"Now it is time for us to get down to it eh ?" Luffy said as he placed his cock. Luffy put his huge cock inside honey bee. Bee groaned in pleasure. "Yes, boss-sama yes fuck this bitch in heat" Bee said in leisure.

Luffy continued to plunge deep inside Honey bee pussy. "Oh.. bee this feels great. You are so tight" Luffy said as he continues like a jackhammer.

"Oh yes right there," bee said.

Luffy continued as he sucked honey bee's breasts. She was producing milk and Luffy continued to drink it. "Ohhh... right there continue to suck it. hey now, don't leave the other neglected" honey bee said as Luffy began to suck the other one.

"I'm cumming," Luffy said.

With big mom

"_What how dare the world government wants to attack one of my islands it appears I need to assert my dominance in the world,"_ Big mom thought to her self.

"You there Tamago are you sure this is accurate ?" Big mom asks.

"Yes, mother this is accurate as we can get it " Tamago replied in confidence.

Tamago is tall due to his long and lanky thin legs. He has many wrinkles on his forehead and a big mustache that curls upwards. He also wears sunglasses.

"hmm... good work I will let you and some others attack in kind on one of there bases ah... I know just the thing G-8. Tomorrow Luffy and Cracker will have a mission that mission will go to paradise in the first half of the grand line and attack the marine base called G-8 apparently it is easy to go and defeat since it is a peaceful area there and most of them have not seen combat so it is the perfect target" Big mom said.

"At once mother" Tamago said and left.

"_It also helps that Vice-admiral Johnathan has a wife named Jessica who is the chef there," Big mom thought in hidden glee._

_"It also helps that admiral Johnathan was once the protege of Admiral Akainu but does not follow his type of justice hmm..." Big mom thought amusingly._

_" Just you wait for Navy you will have a surprise soon..." Big mom thought darkly._

Wow like review and follow

The next chapter will be Luffy and big mom commander attack G-8 for what they did to one of her islands and Shiki the golden lion appears so yeah next time.

Darth Plageuis signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. The straw hats fought against the marines at Asuka Island. There Zoro meets up with his childhood friend Saga. But as the straw hats stay they realize that something was wrong on this island. They find out by the villagers that Saga was under the control of the sword. Sanji fought against the rogue swordsmen bismarck. And ussop and Robin went up against their opponent as well. Zoro fought against Toma but Saga stop the duel and Soro fought and one the freedom of the island.

Meanwhile, everyone is in shock of the bounties of the straw hat captain. Also, Big mom is reeling after what Tamago told her about the marines dared to attack her but she will not take this lying down.

Now after the straw hats saw Luffy new bounty they sail off... Little did they know that they might run into him sooner or later.

Now...

"Luffy comes here please," Big mom said.

Luffy comes dressed in his black version if what he normally wears and a sandles that Fujitora wears as well as a marine coat like whitebeards but it is black.

"Yes, big mom," Luffy said respectfully.

"Good now your mission is simple to go to G-8 and slaughter all who are their" Big mom stated seriously.

"May I ask why ?" Luffy said in shock. Granted he knew about death and injuries, of course, comes with being a pirate but to just slaughter them.

"The marines think that I am weak so they decided to attack one of my islands. Charlotte Mobile- minister of tasting and one of my sons were attacked and injured gravely by the ambush" Big mom said gripping her chair angrily.

Luffy stared at her in horror but quickly schooled himself.

"When do I leave ?" Luffy asked.

"Right now you leave with Cracker he will leave with you and destroy that base it should be easy seeing as they don't experience combat and it will be easy only person whop should pose as a threat is the vice-admiral but Cracker should deal with it," Big mom said.

Luffy left and he went to see Charlotte Mobile. Luffy thought that he was an uppity prick who underestimated everyone but who was loyal to the crew.

What he saw was a horror. Mobile was bandage form head to toe. But he can still talk.

"He will be fine just needs rest," the doctor said.

"Luffy is that you if it is careful when dealing with the marines, please. I know we don't get along but we are friends so please stay safe" Mobile said.

What Luffy saw was not a prick but a friend who needed his help "_ don't worry mobile help and revenge is on on the way. Get ready navy you just unleashed a demon" Luffy thought angrily._

Char4olette Mobile is a tall man with light skin, and a long, pointy nose. He has reddish-brown hair arranged like an upside-down triangular shape, with the two horizontal angles ending with an upward curl. He also has a thin pencil mustache. He wears a puffy high collar suit with pink and burgundy vertical lines, a yellow scarf, and wears a brown and yellow cape. He also serves as Totto Land's **Minister of Tasting,** governing over Futoru Island. He is a Longarm-human hybrid and is the elder quadruplet brother of Marble, Myukuru, and Maple.

Luffy and Cracker get aboard the ship and off to G-8

Meanwhile

The straw hat crew meets Shiki the Golden Lion and they talk a bit.

"Who are you ?" Zoro asked.

"Oh me I am the one who has a floating ship and I am Shiki the Golden lion but I am just an old pirate a forgotten legend in the world," Shiki said.

"Ok, why are you here ?" Robin decides to ask.

"Oh, which one is the navigator on this ship ?" Shiki asked.

"That would be me why ?" Nami asked.

"No reason I just need you for my crew since you are a skilled navigator and all" Shiki said with a smile.

"I am flattered but I already have a crew I like to thank you," Nami said.

"Pity," Shiki said as he proceeds to kidnap Nami.

Earlier on that very same day.

At marine headquarters

"Garp, are you seeing this?" Sengoku asked Garp.

"Yeah, why can't you just stay a legend and stay hidden why now and why are you doing this !" Garp said annoyed by this situation.

Shiki then proceeds to lift the marine ships with his devil fruit. "This a warning don't interfere," Shiki said.

Shiki left with his flying ship.

Meanwhile with the straw hats

They are on an island that has animals that are larger and powerful.

Now...

Nami was separated from her crew and Shiki walked in and talked to Nami.

"You have nowhere to run girl and your crew will not find you " Shiki gloated.

"You will not get away with this !" Nami yelled while thinking "_ If only Luffy were here he would defeat this guy no problem !" Nami thought._

_With Luffy_

Luffy and Cracker enter G-8 undetected and both go in. "_ I will achieve vengeance for your mobile. No one goes and harms my friends and gets away with it. Now why the marines thought it was a good idea to attack a Yonko crew territory I didn't know and I don't care but they will pay !" Luffy yelled in his mind._

Luffy and Craker start attack marines and they were quickly killed.

"_Man these marines are so weak I know these guys don't see combat but damn this is to easy or... it could be a trap," Cracker thought._

Just as they thought could be easy they hear an alarm go off.

Alert ! intruder alert ! Code red repeat code red ! intruders have infiltrated the base and attacking marines personnel. Apprend at your peril.

"Hmph, bout time they noticed us," Cracker said.

Luffy then used **Gum-Gum pistol to punch the wall and make an exit.**

The marines followed them outside all of them. Luffy then said enraged "You will pay for what you marines did," Luffy said.

They all charged at Luffy.

Luffy said **Gum-Gum- jet hawk whip which **A Haki-enhanced version of **Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip**. Luffy imbues his entire leg with Busoshoku Haki and then swipes it towards the target as an elongated kick.

Luffy used it and the first wave was defeated with that move.

"Look Luffy the second wave is coming," Cracker said as Luffy used **Gum-Gum no UFO which takes his lower body and twists it in such a way and then rotates fast that it looks like a spin top heading straight for his enemies.**

Luffy barrels thoughts enemies easily.

"Is that the best you can do ?" Luffy asked annoyed.

"No but I am the strongest marine in this base I am Vice Admiral Johnathan," the vice-admiral said.

Vice Admiral Johnathan is an orange-red haired man with brown eyebrows and mustache. Although he is the base commander, he is typically not in uniform but dresses very casually. When in uniform, he wears a typical Marine overcoat with several decorated medals.

"So why are here and why are you attack this marine base " the vice-admiral question.

"You marine bastards attacked a member of my family so now we are going to attack you back !" Cracker said with a demented smile.

"Oh boy so it was true marines have attacked big mom. One of the yonko no less huh? I assume this is retaliation then ?" the vice-admiral asked.

"Yeah let us get to it," Luffy said as he said gear to second. Luffy skin turned pink and smoke started to erupt from his body.

Luffy vanished and appear in front of the vice-admiral and he tried to punch him but the vice-admiral dodged.

Luffy and Johnathan both charged at each other and exchanged blows. Both have Haki on their arms and clashed again.

the vice-admiral then used the iron body as Luffy used Gum Gum no Hawk rifle. Luffy arms were coated in haki as Luffy arms were black and he extended it as it twisted then he punched him in the chest. the vice-admiral did not even flinch tanking the damage.

"_Damn he is tough," Luffy thought._

the vice-admiral thought "_n not too shabby even though I am one of the weaker vice admirals that were great attack none lees if I did not combine haki with my tekkai I would have passed out" the vice-admiral thought._

They both used shave and disappeared but then they clashed again and they kept reappearing and clashing with their armament haki.

the vice-admiral kicked Luffy in the air as Luffy then used his **Gum-Gum no Eagle bazooka** on the vice admiral. Luffy extends his hands like a regular** gum-gum no jet bazooka **but he covers both hands in haki and he then fired it on the vice admiral.

The vice admiral used his haki to protect himself but Luffy used all of his power and force into that blow and it sent the vice-admiral flying inside his base.

"Arrgh," he said with his forehead bleeding.

The vice admiral gets back up and they clashed again and Luffy dodged the vice admirals attacks.

Luffy then jump in the air over the marine base and used his new move

Gear 3rd he blows air into one part of his body and into the other part and he then said **Gomu Gomu no Gigant Axe- which Luffy uses his arms or legs and puts air into it and slams the enlarged appendage on their target.**

And the target was the G-8 base.

He puts his foot and slams it into the base destroying it in the process.

Then Luffy then used his attack on the vice-admiral but he dodged it at the last minute.

Luffy was back to normal and he is panting and sweating.

The vice admiral has some head wounds and some cuts and bruises as well.

"Alright we are done here," Cracker said as Cracker goes behind the vice admiral and stab him in the chest.

"Let's take the vice-admiral wife," cracker said.

Luffy gets the admiral wife Jessica which she is a young beautiful woman with blond hair and dark green eyes. As a Head Chef that works in a Marine base, she wears a typical Marine cook kitchen outfit along with a cook hat.

"Johnathan," Jessica said sadly.

Luffy felt bad but knocked her out and they left.

As they leave the base and went on their way they were swept in the current and the were stranded but Shiki saw them and brought them in.

"Welcome friends to my hideout," Shiki said.

"hmm... who are you ?" Luffy asked.

"I am Shiki the golden lion who are you ?" Shiki asked his guests.

"I am Cracker and this is straw hat Luffy," Cracker said.

"So you are that orange hair navigator's captain huh ?" he asked.

"Orange hair navigator, you mean Nami right ?" Luffy asked annoyed.

"Yeah, why ?" Shiki asked but he then thought "_oh shit !" Shiki was then went flying inside a wall._

"That's my crewmate bastard," Luffy said. Just then hundreds if not thousands of people came and surround Luffy and cracker.

"Dude do you ever stop and think things through and not react on emotions," Cracker said annoyed.

"Nah man," Luffy said.

Just then the straw hats all dressed in black suits minus Nami and Luffy came in and then started firing at Shiki and his crew.

"Stop them you fools !" Shiki yelled as he ran.

Shiki left and Luffy followed him. "What did you do to Nami !" Luffy yelled in raged again.

As Luffy was chasing after Shiki Dr. Indingo tried to attack him but Zoro blocked him with his swords.

"Can't you see our captain is busy?" Zoro said.

Zoro vs Dr. Indingo but well wait till later.

Scarlet appeared but was stopped by Saji.

Scarlet is a large gorilla with purple-red fur, towering over the other members of Shiki's crew. He has a large torso and massive arms almost reaching down to the ground, with big hands. His legs, in comparison, are quite little. He has big fangs, and his eyes are usually hidden by a pair of round-shaped glasses. Scarlet wears a pink jacket, with large buttons on the front and what appears to be a light blue bead necklace hanging from a pocket on his chest. He has green, polka-dotted Bermudas, and a flamboyant light blue hat with the same pattern. Around his neck, there is a white scarf.

And Dr. Indingo is is a very tall man with a clown-like appearance. He has indigo hair, with two particularly large tufts at the side of the head, and his face is white, with purple lines near his eyes, presumably some sort of make-up. He is pot bellied, with thin limbs, and a muscular torso, making his body resemble a Volumetric flask. On his forehead, he has a pair of purple round-shaped eyeglasses. He wears a large yellow polka-dotted indigo scarf and indigo-striped shoes (similar to Kuro's) that make a farting noise every time he takes a step. He also wears indigo overalls that expose his chest, with two lines of buttons on the front and a lab coat over them. On his hands, there is a pair of brown gloves.

Back to the fight.

**Franky was batling one of Shiki animals. He is using a giant spider-like an animal. Mori Dako was the animal that has tentacles to attack him with.**

Mori left Franky up and then Franky blasted the animal sending it flying.

Brook was running towards a giant flying wasp. Brook then said Three humming songs final slash. a giant slash-cut it down to size.

As Luffy jumps on a giant bird "Stay away from the east blue" Luffy yelled out.

"Hmph, I am just going to kill you as an appetizer" Shiki yelled out.

As that was going on Zoro resumed his fight with Dr. Indingo in his room.

"You think I am weak huh ? well, no one will care if east blue is destroyed you hick !" the doctor said.

"All you people are worthless know one cares" he finished as Zoro got pissed and destroyed apart of the house. It pushed the doctor out of it.

**Chemical Juggling the doc said. "I will melt your bones," he said.**

he fired off those small balls of chemicals at Zoro. He continued but he was having a hard time. "I can't keep up," Zoro said as he was hit with them.

"**Mass Juggling," the doc said tossing a huge chemical ball of death at Zoro.**

"**Demon Aura: Nine sword style: Asura Piercing throw.** Zoro ran towards him with his move and as he landed it exposed behind him.

Sanji vs Scarlet

As Sanji came face to face with Scarlet he jumped in the air and said **Diamble Jaimbe.**

Sanji kick clashed with Scarlet hand and created a shockwave but his hand got knocked. He followed it up with **Flambage Shot and rapidly fired at Scarlet beating him.**

Brook was finishing up the animals and saved robin from falling.

Luffy vs Shiki

Luffy was on the bird as he is fighting Shiki. Luffy is in Gear 2nd and is dodging slashes and he is trying to punch him but could not.

He then punched him hard in the face and Shiki was sent through a giant mountain but came back to clash with him again. They kept clashing unti a giant bird tried to attack Luffy.

Luffy was sent crashing into the ground but they hang on.

"Enough of this" Shiki said. "**Slashing wave" Shiki yelled**.

As Shiki cuts the ocean in half.

Shiki went to attack Nami when she said that she had bombs on the entire island.

"Hey over here"

Third Gear battle-ax and he sent to Shiki and defeated him. It was over.

Well, how was that like review and follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. Luffy and Cracker were ordered to destroy the G-8 marine base for what they did to one of her sons and one of the Totland islands. Luff went to the base and they tore the base apart and then fought the vice admiral and killed him. Luffy then had to fight the Golden Lion Shiki and his massive crew. It was a tough fight but know everyone is waiting...

Now...

"Guys I know you want me back but you have to look at it like this if I go with you we will be in grave danger. Big Mom is a yonko. One of the four emperors of the new world. Cracker is one of her commanders and if I stay with you we will all die so please not until you grow a lot stronger ok " Luffy said.

They noded tearfully. Luffy said goodbye and left.

the straw hats left as well on to there new adventure.

Luffy and Cracker sail back to the new world.

"So how was the mission ?" Big mom asked.

"It was intense especially for me to fight a vice-admiral but I was able to pull through with some difficulties though," Luffy said.

"Goos work dismissed," Big mom said.

As Luffy left Big mom asked Cracker "How did he do ?" Big mom asked her son.

"He has improved quite a bit but still needs to work on control on his abilities as well as his haki " Cracker said seriously.

"_ Still needs more training to be able to become one of my commanders huh ?" Big mom thought._

"Ok then," Big mom said.

Cracker nods and left her to her thoughts.

At marine HQ

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku sir we have big news it is about Strawhat Luffy sir it is true straw hat has been seen with the big mom pirates. Then when we find is that Luffy must have gone and behalf of Big moment and destroyed the G-8 base " A low ranking marine said as Sengoku was sitting in his chair.

"Wait why did big mom attack a marine base especially G-8," Sengoku asked.

"Well according to our reports the marines attacked big mom's islands and injured one of her sons," the lowly marine said.

"What ! I never ordered an attack on a yonko crew or their territory who could have done something like this ?" Sengoku asked himself but he then had a look of revitalization in his face.

"_Of course the elder stars they provoked big mom by having the marines attack one of her islands now the repercussions of that attack. I may need a word with them about this" Sengoku thought._

"Ok then dismissed," Sengoku said.

the marine nodded and walked off but stopped " Sir also Shiki the golden lion plot vanished it appears his plans for east blue were stopped by the straw hats and Luffy managed to beat him also the straw hats are now heading for water 7" he finished his report to the fleet admiral.

Sengoku noded and dismissed the marine.

The next day

Sengoku went to talk with the elder stars

"I have a question why did you decide to undermine my authority and attack a Yonko crews territory and not only that but Shiki the Golden lion was defeated by the straw hats and foiled his plot to destroy the east blue, "Sengoku asked annoyed.

"We made a mistake Sengoku a big one by provoking the Big mom pirates by responding like this. Honestly, we did not know they would respond so viciously" the elder star said.

"This is the predictable outcome of this I mean we did attack one of her children. This is not like with Kaido were he is ruthless and probably does not care for his subordinates. She is a parent and a mother no matter how deranged and demented she is" Sengoku said.

"Yeah, and we know about the straw hats and Shiki as well so yeah," An elder star said.

Sengoku nodded and left.

Meanwhile

With the straw hats

They are going to water 7 to pick up supplies and to fix the Going Merry.

Nami goes and cashes in the money they earned.

Nami walks out of the bank with a truckload of cash. "Thank you," Nami said with a dreamy smile.

But all of a sudden it was taken from them. "Hey give that back" Nami yelled as she tried to catch them she then called all the straw hats minus robin to at the ship.

"Guys someone stole are money," Nami said.

"But we need to fix the Merry so why don't we spilled up one group goes after the gang and the other goes to the ship right company that water 7 is famous for.

They all nodded and left.

At the shipwright place.

"So what seems to be the problem, " Iceberg said.

Iceberg is a tall man with blue hair and similarly colored lips. He wears a red and orange striped jacket over an unbuttoned orange shirt with a wide collar, black suit pants, and black shoes.[3] He usually keeps his pet mouse, Tyrannosaurus, in a pocket on the left side of his jacket, caressing his little head with his right hand. During his youth, he had longer hair, almost reaching his shoulders, and was usually seen with a white bandanna; he wore simpler clothes, consisting of a brown T-shirt, beige pants and black shoes.

"We'll we have a problem is ship needs repair but itare money was stolen," Nami said.

"Stolen you mean it must be the Franky gang," Iceberg said.

"Any Kaku see to it about there ship and see if we can't fix it up. Kaku here is a foreman of the company" Iceberg said.

Kaku is wearing he worked for the Galley-La Company, he wore a white cap, a high-collared orange shirt with blue sleeves, jeans and white sneakers and has big black eyes with 3 eyelashes on top of his eye, and a long nose.

"Alright boss," Kaku said.

Kaku went aboard the sunny with Ussop and NAMI in toe and he said to them.

"So what has to be repaired," Ussop asked worried for the Going merry.

"I sorry but the going Merry is not usable anymore," Kaku said sadly.

"What ?" Nami and Ussiop said afraid of the answer.

"It is just as I said this ship can't go on another voyage. The ship is breaking down as we speak and if you try to sail on it you will be stranded out at sea. So the best thing to do is to burn it and give it a proper burial somewhere " Kaku said.

"No, it can't be I refuse to believe it !" Usopp said angrily and sadly.

"I wish it weren't so but it is sadly," Kaku said.

Meanwhile with Robin

Robin was walking around water 7 and enjoying the sites of the place.

Water 7 It is a water metropolis that was built on top of a previous sunken city.

"CP9" A person walked by said towards robin.

Robin stud there in shock.

With Sanji

Sanji notices Robin walking off with the strange man in the mask but they left.

"Damn hey chopper" Sanji yelled to Chopper.

"What's up Sanji you seem disturbed," Chopper said.

"It Robin she went with a guy in a mask we need to find her," Sanji said seriously.

"Right," Chopper said as they both went to find Robin.

With Zoro.

We find Zoro is left on the ship and he quickly has to fight the bounty hunters.

"So you guys want are ship huh ?" Zoro stated.

"That's right we are going take it and scrap it," A thug said.

"Well then say good-by," Zoro said and he proceeds to kick the bounty hunters ass.

Back with Nami

"Guys the money is stolen I am sorry," Nami said sadly.

Ussop left after that determined to get the money.

With Franky

"Yo Franky we got the money," A bounty hunter told.

"Now we can get what we always wanted to see you in a bit," Frank said.

As he left Ussop attacked him but it failed. The bounty hunters then ganged up on Ussop.

With the others

Sanji, Chopper, Zoro find Ussop in a bloody mess on the ground.

The three enter into a fight with the Franky Family and it managed to destroy the house.

Later

"Ok guys we need to talk about the Going Merry" Zoro stated seriously.

"What is it?" Ussop asked who wounds were treated after the whole incident.

"The Merry has to be replaced," Nami said as Ussop looked on in shock.

"What ! the Merry is just apart of the crew than anyone here ! I can't believe you would trust a bunch of strangers just to get rid of the Merry !" Ussop said shock and angrily.

"Ussop enough ! We all thought long and hard on this and we have decided that this needs to be done if you don't like the way the straw hats do things then you can just leave " Zoro stated seriously.

"If that is what you want then fine by me. 10: 00 tonight we will settle things" Usoop said and left the ship.

"Zoro you idiot you did not have to go that far. Please just solve it with words I don't want to see crewmembers fight " Nami said tearfully.

"No, he issued a challenge I have to as the second mate of the crew and temporary leader of the straw hats " Zoro stated seriously.

Later that night.

Ussop vs Zoro

Ussop started with shooting his attacks. Zoro dodges and slashes at him but Ussop leaves with the merry.

The next day.

"Did you hear that Iceberg was shot?" a random citizen said.

"Yeah, strange," a citizen said as well.

"I hope he did not die, " Another concerned citizen said.

Ussop heard them in the hotel that the straw hats were staying. Nami decides to go to the Mayor of water 7's Iceberg office.

Meanwhile at the Franky house.

"What in the hells is this ?! why the fuck is are house destroyed !" Franky yelled in shock.

Franky is a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet, making him the third-tallest member of the Straw Hat crew, after Jinbe and Brook. His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small. His chest is well-toned with large abs and pectoral muscles. He has brightly-colored blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. Franky's eyebrows are rather long and stern, and he has three prominent lower Matsuge on each eye. His chin is very angular and tapers off in three-pointed clefts. Franky has an equally angular prosthetic nose made of iron with several rivets and jagged edges, the only replacement part of his exterior body that is not covered in artificial skin.

"Boss it was the straw hats they are in dock one" One Franky's family members said.

As Franky goes and attacks the straw hats it becomes a heated battle but he then left as the Franky family gets tired.

"You know you guys are good but it is time to end this Franky then said Cup de vant and destroyed the whole dock.

Later on.

Zoro enters the mayor's place as he dodges the shipwrights who are attacking him.

"Hey mayor Iceberg... wha," Zoro said as he saw Iceberg pull out a gun.

"Let me see Robin" Iceberg demanded.

"Sorry don't know where she is, " Zoro said as he dodges the bullets fired as he jumps out the window.

With Robin

"what the hell Robin why are you going with this creep," Sanji asked with Chopper following.

"There is a darkness inside my heart that will engulf the rest of the crew if I stay any longer and so this is good-bye," Robin said.

As she left Sanji turned and said " Chopper go inform the crew what is happing Chopper nodded and left.

With the rest of the straw hats

"So that's what happened Chopper," Nami said worriedly.

"yeah" Chopper said.

With Iceberg

"Pauie can you come in please I have to tell you something," Iceberg said.

Paulie came in and he told him in his ear. Then Paulie left and go into the safe.

The 3 straw hats are in a tree waiting just then they see masked people and the workers attack assuming it is the straw hats.

A woman dodges the guard with her speed and Another enters by using his devil fruit and he shoots Iceberg "We have are orders not to kill you until we have what we need I will let Robin deal with you " the huge masked man said.

"Robin those guys are Cp9 agents aren't they ? they purposely failed in the first assignation attempt to pin the blame on the straw hats. They are after the blueprints for Plutonb right ?" Iceberg asked.

Paulie gets beaten easily by the Cp9 agents and they use the den-den mushi to contact the other agents.

The other agents enter the room and the straw hats pirates try to fight back but loose. Lucci had to ask "Where is your captain at Strawhat Luffy he is strong how come you don't have him with you ?" Lucci asked.

Paulie is pinned to the ground as an airplane came from one of the Cp9 agents.

The agents reveal themselves as Lucci and Kaku, Secretary Kalifia and the bar owner Blueno.

Kaku checks his pulse.

"He still breathing," Kaku told him.

Lucci nods.

The rest of the straw hats come and they are easily beaten by the Cp9 agents. Also, Zoro and Sanji attack him but get thrown across the island and everyone is beaten.

After everything Cp9 has done they knock out the square sisters. "What the hell" Franky said.

"Cut the bullshit we know who you are cutty flam we know Tom gave you the blueprints to Pluton and you are coming with us," Lucci said as Franky attack him.

Later

The crew finds that Robin did not betray them from Iceberg and they try to board a sea train but Sanji reports that it is Guarded.

However, they sneak by and board it. the sr=trawhats make an alliance with Galley Law and the Franky family.

As this is happening

"Robin, why are you doing this ?" A masked Ussop said.

Later

We see a beat-up Ussop confront Franky built after being in the clear and saying he is her to help Ussop backs down.

A huge wave comes up and Zoro uses his swordsmen ship skills to slice through the wave.

Zoro sees Captain T-bone and he is guarding the passage to Robin.

"move out the way I don't want to fight but if you insist on being in my way well..." Zoro sated.

"I hate crooked swords and pirates come at me," T-bone said.

T-bone is T Bone has curly long black hair, a skeletal face, and a long neck, and he is missing one tooth. He is pot-bellied with muscular arms and thin legs. Even after becoming a Marine, his overall appearance mirrors his former occupation: he is clad in golden, sleeveless chain mail armor with an ornately decorated collar and he wears a helmet with a long, flowing purple plume on the top. Over his cuirass, he has a tunic emblazoned with the Marine symbol. He has a rope belt tied around his waist, similar to the ones worn by some samurai. His attire is completed by standard light-blue pants and shoes. It should be noted that many elements of his outfit have one or more crosses on them: his helmet, the pendants hanging from his belt, and his sword's hilt.

He carries around his signature weapon, a decorated sword reminiscent of the ones used by Templar's in popular fiction, either on his right hip.

T-bone vs Zoro

T-bone ran in the water and said **"Right Angle Flash: Gaint bone bird"** T Bone first makes a right angle cut in the air with his sword, and then swings it, sending a rectangular cut forward. This makes a clean, rectangular cut on whatever it hits.

He fired his compressed air slash at Zoro but Zoro said** three sword styles: Ox Demon. An aura of an ox overcame to Zoro as he runs to the flying air blade that looks like a bird. Sound waves come from the flying air slash.**

Zoro slashed through the air blade and saw through it. He gets up close and he said **Fierce Claw** and he charged all three swords at him and it slashed through him. All of the people looked on in shock at what Zoro did.

Well, what do you think huh ?! next is water 7 see yeah like review and follow.

Darth Plagueis signing out.

Oh P.S. I know strong world came after Water 7 i just did that in that order because i want to have Shiki in the stroy. Did not know this before had to look this up. Sorry about the problem.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. the straw hat pirates go to water 7 to fix the going merry and as they get there the money they have is stolen by a bunch of bounty hunters. Meanwhile, Nami goes to see gallay-law about how to repair the ship. Kaku a shipwright who works for the company said that it needs to be burned to the ground. Zoro later tells everyone and Ussop challenges Zoro to a fight for control of the Merry Ussop lost and Sanji sees robin with a masked man and tells him that she won't be accompanying them. As the chapter progresses they fight the Franky family figure out that they were framed for a crime they did not commit as in trying to kill Iceberg and about Robin.

Now...

The straw hats are about to invade Ennis Lobby. Galley-Law people as well as the Franky Family and the straw hats are attacking but were meet with marines, Giants, and Jurymons all attacking the group as they make their way through to Ennis Lobby to free Robin and Franky.

The straw hats gain a powerful ally that Luffy had sent to help them.

Flashback

_"Captain I would like to have a base in the first half of the grainline in Paradise please," Luffy asked._

_"Why do you want a base by yourself," Big mom asked curiously._

_"Well don't you want more powerful subordinates and here is another thing don't you want people to know what going on in that part of the world trust me we will benefit more from this move, " Luffy said hoping to convince big mom._

_"Ok but you are taking sweet pee with you to keep an eye out for trouble and to make sure you don't do anything that will jeopardize your base and to make sure you stay loyal. Look Luffy I am not a fool so it will take time and also here is a den den mushi to communicate with each other" Big mom said as she had it over._

_Luffy nods and leaves and calls his allies._

_Luffy calls them in "Shiki the golden lion, Treasure pirates, Bear king, and the trump pirates and EL Drago come on in we have much to discuss" Luffy said._

_"What is to discuss kid," Shiki asked intrigued by the situation._

_" How would you like to be and become my subordinates become part of a larger crew and help me become the fifth emperor of the seas," Luffy asked with a grin_

_Mad treasure captain of the treasure pirates liked that very much "_Jararara you are crazy straw hat you talking like that in a yonko territory know less alright I am in how bout you Naomi and Pycho P you guys in" Mad Treasure asked his fellow crewmates.

_"Hell yeah if you in am in," Naomi said._

_"Yes captain what she said" Pysho P replied._

_"Alright, we agree" Mad treasure said._

_: How about you"Luffy turned to bear king and El Drago._

_"Yeah I am in," Said all the Trump siblings and Bear king._

_"Yo drives a hard bargain I am in as well," El Drago said._

_"Jihahahaha straw hat no wonder you defeated me you are ambitions alright I will join you," Shiki said with a mad grin._

_"Excellent we will leave immediately pack your shit and meet us on our new ship The Levitation" Luffy said as he left and pack his valuables and board the ship everyone in the room did the same._

_Luffy was waiting on his ship The Levitation. He then saw Mad treasure, Shiki, bear king, and El Drago and his crews up on the horizon._

_Over her guys " Luffy shouted._

_Shiki looked on in shock at the ship The Levitation. It was Orange ship made of the same wood the Ore Jackson was made out of it had a blue stripe in the middle of the ship and had the jolly roger of the straw hat pirates on it._

_"You certainly don't do anything half-ass don't your straw hat," Shiki asked._

_You know it" Luffy said._

_All his subordinates all fasten in and made it to Paradise._

Present-day

They look and see it is a bunch of help on its way. The straw hats look on in shock.

"Who are you," Zoro asked the stranger warily.

The black figure smirked "Don't worry about that worry about my Captain coming to save your ass Jararara" the mysterious figure smirked at Zoro.

"_This guy is way too powerful for me if I fight him I might die," Zoro thought fearfully._

Mad treasure did as he was told to help the rest of the straw hats deal with the marines as Luffy goes and fights Rob Lucci of Cp9.

Pyscho P and Noami were fighting some marines and agents of the world government.

"Hey, Noami I will use my swordsmen ship to prevent this world government dogs," Pysho P told the black-haired women.

"Understood then I will attack from a distance," Naomi said as she fired her arrows on top of their ride.

As all that goes on they encounter a huge wall and Sanji and Zoro kick and slice it down.

Then they see a man who has yellow hair that is down and he has no feet as well.

"Who are you suppose to be " Sanji asked.

"Well... you will know soon enough" the man replied as he used his devil fruit to slash the door down.

Zoro entered the courthouse and he entered his three sword style: Charm Demon Sleepless Night Ogre Cutter" which is a stronger version of Oni Giri where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one.

He then slashed the marines in the courthouse with this move. "Impressive" Shiki said. "By the way, I am Shiki the Golden Lion" Shiki told him.

And they make their way to the upstarts to save Robin. "What the hell Sanji," Nami asked as he runs and acts perverted.

"Zoro wrong way," Chopper said as Nami fell comically.

As that is happening the judges were defeated by Zoro as well.

Meanwhile, Luffy is already in Eneis Lobby tearing through the marines like butter.

With Spandem

"Haha told you guys that the straw hats are not going to be a problem," he said with agrin until he was told that straw hat Luffy has defeat 1000 marines.

Spandem paled at that report.

Spandam is is a pale man of slim stature with wavy, wild lavender hair in a layered style that is roughly shoulder-length and parted in the middle. He has black markings around his large eyes, and his narrow nose is a dark red.

Meanwhile

Luffy vs Bleuno

"You don't get, do you. You are in a government stronghold Eneie Lobby you are surrounded how are you going to escape ?" Blueno asked,

Blueno- He is a tall man with big lips, a black beard, and black hair in which his hairstyle resembles the horns of a bull e wore a black two-piece suit with a white handkerchief in his breast pocket and a sweater undershirt.

"It does not matter you have Robin so give her back," Luffy said.

Luffy then went forward and said Gum Gum no Rifle. He whines up his arm and punches Blueno Tekkai and Bleuno is sent flying with one blow.

Bleuno coughs up blood. Bleuno got back up and he dodged it by using shave when Luffy used Gum Gum no Gattling. Which is Luffy punching consecutively very fast.

Shave- a high-speed technique and one of the six powers.

As Blueno used the technique Luffy punched him in the face sending him into a wall.

"you know what is funny I am not even using 50 percent of my power, " Luffy said laughing at him.

"What fo you mean," Blueno asked getting up.

"This" Luffy said as his arm turned black and he moved fast and got in front of him and punched him hard in the stomach making him pass out.

Tekkai- when your body tense you can become as hard as stell an iron-like body.

As Luffy runs the crew catches up and Fukurou is there

Fukurou is a big, round, oddly-shaped man with a zipper across his mouth, which he must unzip if he needs to speak. He dresses in black formal wear and has green, well-groomed hair, purple dimples on his cheeks and strands of hair on his chin.

"You have to defeat us to get the keys from us and to free Robin," he said.

Franky vs Fukurou

Fukurou is a big, round, oddly-shaped man with a zipper across his mouth, which he must unzip if he needs to speak. He dresses in black formal wear and has green, well-groomed hair, purple dimples on his cheeks and strands of hair on his chin.

"Go, guys, I got this" Franky said as all of them got away.

Franky used his Franky boxing to punch him in the stomach repeatedly.

"Hey, you need some help " Mad treasure said with a grin.

"Sure," Franky said.

Alright then" Mad Treasure said as he used his chains and wrapped them around his hands and attacked Fukurou. Both of them wailed on the Cp9 agent but he bounced back and used his finger pistol: stern beast and punch Franky in the face.

Finger pistol- is when you use your finger and packed it with much speed.

It sent him almost to the wall. Fukurou used shave to get behind Mad treasure to try to attack him but Mad treasure used his chains to block his attack.

"Jalalala you thought that would work. Luffy is a Pirate Admiral, of course, this shit is not going to work " He said with a mad grin and he punched Fukuro so hard that he knocked him out of the room.

But not before he put a chain and grabbed his leg and tossed him into another wall.

"It seems the training captain gave us was worth It I am stronger," Mad treasure said.

As he gets the key Franky left.

Nami vs Kalifa

Kalifa is a slim, pretty woman with blue eyes and glasses. Like Kuro, she often pushes up her glasses. Her strawberry blonde hair was about shoulder length. She has small studded earrings and usually wears outfits that reveal her legs and cleavage.

Nami is on the floor having a hard time as the soap zapped her of her strength.

But as she gets up "hmph if you think that I am just a pretty face then you are done for. You will pay for what you did to Sanji" NAMI said as she gets up and says swing arm thunder tempo. and she used her temp to slash through the paper.

Chopper vs **Kumadori**

**Like the battles, rage Chopper is forced to transform and fight as a rage-induced beast.**

**Back to Nami vs Kalifa**

Nami smiles as she turns. "That's an impressive weapon," Kalifa said as she puts on her black glove. Shen then looks up and said in shock "Thunderclouds ?" Kalifa said.

"You think this would be easy ?" Nami asked.

"Here is my thunderbolt tempo," Nami said as she sent a thunderbolt inside the cloud. It immediately hit Kalifa and it immediately affected the area.

As Nami thought Kalifa was protected by a soap armor. "hmph what a surprise" Kalifa said.

"wait you have bubble Bubble fruit is that it," Nami asked.

"Your not stronger than me or anything ! in other words, my power comes from the Bubble Bubble fruit. It is cleanliness" Kalifa said.

"Bubble master: Soap speaks," Kalifa said as she manipulated the bubbles to make around her body.

"Sheep cloud relaxing bubbles," Kalofa said as bubbles started to attack Nami.

"Oh I would not let the bubbles hit you," Kalofa said with a smirk.

Some of the bubbles hit Nami but she was able to shake it off. "I'm done with your shit. Thunder ball she said as she launched it Kslifa used shave and her Kalifa appeared behind her.

"Golden bubbles," Kalifa said as Kalifa used the bubbles to place them on her legs.

"What did you do to me," Nami asked.

"I have made you beautiful by cleaning you," Kalifa said.

Meanwhile

Spandem just accidentally issued a buster call

Everyone is freaking out about that.

Back with the fight

Kalifa used Golden Bubbles on Nami to drain her strength.

"What did you do to me ?" Nami said.

"Need a hand," Naomi said as she appeared.

Nami nods and they both get into a ready stance.

Nami said full charge as the room became blue energy and Kalifa " stop wasting my time" she said as she used storm leg.

Storm leg- is a six power in which the user moves his leg so fast that it creates an air blade to attack an opponent.

Nami ran into some water but Kalifa appeared and kick her in the stomach.

As Kalafa was distracted she was hit with an explosive arrow in the face and body and legs.

"Cloudy tempo," Nami said as she creates clouds from her clima-tact and she followed up " Rain ball" she created lots of rain nalls and it combined with Nami's Rain tempo" and finally she said "full charge" as energy washed over her as the soap dried as she said Mirage tempo.

Kalifa used her soap to make Nami strength evaporate nut Naomi hits her again with an arrow.

"Ok ao annoying," Kalafia said as she then was distracted and Nami hit her with thunder lance.

With Sanji vs Jabra

As Jabra attacks Ussop Sanji comes and kicks him in the face.

Jabra is a dark-skinned man, with a Fu Manchu mustache, a pointed goatee, and long hair braided in a thick queue, that somewhat resembles a scorpion's tail. He also has a scar running diagonally down his left eye. When in his half-wolf state, Jabra has an unusually large tail and snout. He has the kanji for "wolf" (狼 _ōkami_?) tattooed on the front of his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you," Jabra asked annoyed.

"I'm the hunter," Sanji said while he is smoking a cigarette.

Jabra used shave and he then used his **Iron body Kenpo: Wolf Repel he charged at Sanji with it and Sanji meet him with a kick but that kick was pushed back and Sanji was sent to a wall.**

Sanji then kicks Jabra in the face as he turns his attention to Ussop and Nami.

He gets back up and used his ten-finger pistol which he puts his hands like a Kamehameha like from DB and he attacked Sanji but he dodged it and used "Third-Rate Mincemeat"): Sanji does a series of backflips towards his opponent before using his hands for one final push to launch him towards an opponent's face where he delivers several fast kicks.

He attacked Jabra's back and he slid back.

"That makes you as hard as iron right?" Sanji asked.

Jabra used his Lone wolf tempest kick which attacked Sanji and he jumped in the air and used Shoulder Roast, Loin, Collar, and other names and it was a barrage of kicks to the chest that pushed Jabra back.

Veal shot Sanji used this attack at Jabra's full force went sent him flying inside the wall or he thought as he used iron body Kempo to stay standing.

Sanji bounced back by using Second rate menace meat and attacked him again.

Then he used his iron body Kempo as well as shave to get behind Saji as he fled the scene. Sanji kicked him in the face as well as used his Party table weasel shot to unbalance Jabra and then he finished it with Sanji going in the air and spinning fast and saying phourchet and landed on his stomach.

But Jabra dodged and said iron body tempo Wolf planted stance. He then used his Wolf hunt high-speed side trap. Then Jabra gets Saji in the air and he used his heavy wolf palm to launch Saji into a wall.

"Diable Jaimbia" Sanji said as he launched his flaming foot into Jabra's body.

Zoro vs Kaku

As the battle heats up Zoro says two-sword style: Nigori tower climb Zoro ran towards him as he used compressed flying sword slashes at Kaku. Then Zoro gets up top and uses Tower climb return which is a downward version of it. Kaku dodges it as well blast which was a straight flying sword slash followed up by ripple Zoro used which sent flying sword slash diagonally.

"You've given yourself a blind spot," Kaku said as he used Girrafe psyche and he used his long kneck as an attack which he used to attack Zoro. Kaku then used tempest kick: Girrafe shower which is small blades of sharp wind at your enemies.

Zoro tried to blood them but to no avail. Noise pistol Kaku used his noise to attack Zoro. Zoro then used One sword style Lion song to cut him but Kaku used tempest kick Dragon cut to counter it.

Zoro then used his 1 gorilla two gorillas and followed up with 3 sword style Gorilla Blast but was met with the noise pistol of Kaku's. He then attacked with his kneck again and Zoro could not take advantage.

Zoro then used 3 sword style: Lepard spinning shot and Zoro flew at him and slash at him.

Tempest Kick Shuriken Kaku said as his tempest kick made into little shrunken and he tossed them at Zoro.

Then Kaku used his Girrafe canon to attack Zoro and then used his whiplash to attack him again.

"Farewell," Kaku said as he used his fury slash against Zoro.

"You really believe you won huh ? what do you think will happen to Nico Robin ? Well, I will tell you she will die like your friends here ! Kaku said.

Zor then used his Demon Aura 9 swords style: Asura Silver mist and Kaku tried to block with Skyscraper.

With Luffy

Luffy beat Lucci and he and his crew, as well as his commanders all, made it out of the buster call.

Hey guys well this chapter is done

Like review, follow

This is Darth Plageuis signing out


	10. Chapter 10

Last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. The straw hats need to get the ship fixed so they go to water 7 and Nami gets the money stolen. Turns out it was the Franky family that took it. A huge battle ensues and then their house gets destroyed. Then Franky attacks the straw hats then later Ussop vs Zoro they fight and Ussop gets the merry. Meanwhile, Luffy convinces big mom about a base in paradise and he gets his enemies he is defeated to join him in his new base. Luffy and his allies join his crew to take down Ennis Lobby and save Robin as Cp9 take Robin to the Gates of Justice. But they save Robin and Now they have to survive against a buster call...

Now...

"What the actual fuck is that " Luffy yelled out

"That Luffy is a Buster Call," Robin said.

The straw hat pirates and Luffy allies all fight of the marines as they make it to there ships.

As they do they get the allies of Galley-Law and the Franky family go and attack the marines.

"Let's show the marines how we the treasure pirates get down agreed ?!" Mad treasure said with an evil grin as he used his chains to attack some marines.

Shiki was cutting more marines like fodder with his scientist using his Chemical Juggling to kill some marines as that is happening his animals all attack the marines and gov officials.

Pyshco P was using his swordsmanship to cut down these marines and Naomi was using her arrows to kill the marines at a distance.

The straw hat pirates were slowly but surely made it to there ships and escaped the destruction.

A day later

Luffy and the gang all rest up at water seven

Meanwhile

The world government is at it again this time debate on what bounty they should give him.

"Strawhat Luffy of the straw hat pirates has amassed the Treasure Pirates and Shiki the golden lion as well as Bear King and the Trump pirates as his subordinates as well as escape Ennis Lobby," Brannew said.

"What ! Are you fucking kidding me a kid that is a rookie pirate took down Ennis Lobby !" A marine said in shock.

"It is true and he took down Rob Lucci with ease as well as to know haki" Brannew states grimly.

Sigh "So how big is his bounty now ?" Sengoku asked.

"Well it is now 450 mill beri now," Brannew told him

With the straw hats and co

As they are relaxing what the don't know is that they are about to get a wake-up call.

"Open up marines," Garp said as the door broke down.

What the straw hats saw was marine vice Admiral.

"Guys who are this Zoro asked.

"That's my Grandfather don't attack he will kill you !" Luffy told hm.

"Is that any way to talk to your grandfather brat ! And what's this I hear you becoming a pirate huh ?! I thought you were going to become a marine !" Garp yelled.

"Ok first off i don't want to be a marine second of all i was captured by Katakuri and held against my will there and learn haki" Luffy said.

"Oh right you were captured," Garp said sheepishly.

Garp- s a Marine vice admiral. He is the father of Monkey D. Dragon,[12] the paternal grandfather of Monkey D. Luffy,[13] and the adoptive grandfather of Portgas D. Ace. a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man. He has a beard and a scar over his left eye. In the anime, his eye color is blue, and his hair is gray, whereas in the manga, it is white. Garp and Tsuru are the only two vice admirals to have special shoulder-pads; Garp is black and red.

"Anyway, what do you want old man ?" Luffy said.

"Luffy who is this ?" Zoro asked.

"This is my grandfather ?" Luffy stated.

"Is that any way to talk to your grandpa you brat !" Garp yelled in Luffy face. " Get prepared for the fist of love !" Garp yelled as his fist turned black and punch him in the face.

"That hurt him " Sanji said in shock.

"What the hell was that ?"Zoro said.

Luffy gets back up and said "that was Haki" Luffy showed them as his fist turned black. Garp stared in shock. "_So Luffy does know haki huh?" Garp thought in shock and awe._

"Helmemppo and Coby get out here" Garp yelled. As they both made it outside.

"Hey Luffy and Zoro" Coby said as he came to greet them. Coby now is- grown thinner and taller, standing close to Luffy in height. He has also gained a cross-shaped scar above his right eye, presumably earned under Garp's heavy-handed tutelage. His hair has grown longer and shaggier since his growth spurt, but it has retained its pink color.

"Koby !" Luffy and Zoro yelled in happiness and glad to see there freind was alright.

"How is life treating you ?" Zoro asked.

"Good i am a master cheif petty officer now !" Coby said in happiness.

"Good for you" Luffy said.

"Hi guys miss me" Hellemmepo said. Hellemmepo- . After his extensive training with Garp, he started wearing a white shirt with a pale green vest over it, purple pants, black gloves, and a rather odd-looking black visor.

He also now has longer hair tied back into a ponytail as well as having a more muscular appearance compared to his original look.

"Who are you " Zoro and Luffy asked to gether.

"Are you fucking kidding me I am Hellmmepo" he said in angry.

"Lets fight" Coby said as he vanished to kick Luffy in the face but Luffy easily dodged it and easily pinned to the ground as well as Zoro have his sword drawnto Hallmemppo's neck.

" Just as i thought you to don't stand a chance "Garp said.

"Alright i will give you thrity minutes to get out of Water 7 alive" Garp said with a shit eating grin.

All strawhats bolted and packed there shit and left the place.

As they make it to the thousand sunny they set sail and begin to leave.

Garp used his "Fist-Bone Meteorite"): Garp throws a cannonball at an enemy ship. Due to Garp's superhuman strength, he can throw them like baseballs, and the impacts are more powerful than when being fired from an actual cannon.

He throws the cannon ball at the sunny.

Hpw did the sunny created well...

Flashback

A couple days ago

"straw hats you got to help use it is about Franky the world government put a bounty on his head. If the government did then we are screwed. We do not have the manpower to stop a buster call if that happens so can you please take him with you" A franky family member said.

"Ok i will ask him " Luffy said.

"Hmm... he won't go easy "Iceberg said.

As that is happen the crew took his pants and they corner him and Robin grabs his balls to make him stop and cry.

Franky then agrees to leave with the strawhats when he finishes building the ship.

End Flashback.

Well see yeah like follow and reveiw

Darth Plageuis signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. Luffy and crew had to get out of Ennis Lobby because Spandem launched a buster call and meanwhile Luffy bounty increased as well and he sent his commanders to there base and Luffy continued to pirate with his crew. They also meet Garp Luffy Grandfather and he finds out about his father Monkey D. Dragon and he is the most wanted man in the world. Little did they realize that there fun times are coming to an end soon...

Now...

"So let me gets this straight Luffy which is supposed to be our ally and combat is now back with his crew and in the grand line right the same Luffy we kidnapped and decimated their crew and wreck them back by Alabasta by Katakuri by the orders of our captain Big mom right ?" Oven asked a chess piece.

"Yes sir," he said.

"your dismissed" Oven said as he thought_ "Big bro Katakuri is not going to like this"_Oven thought.

Meanwhile

The straw hats are sailing but they feel a pull in the Floridian triangle and they see a giant ship. Its lips open wide to pull them in that directions when there is a big storm.

Luffy is excited and went off to adventure on the ship with Nami and Sanji they explore it.

"Hello, my name is Brook, my dear, may I see your panties," Brook asked Nami.

"Hell No !" NAmi said and punched him in the head.

Brook-was a tall, tan, skinny man who had a rather distinctive face. He had a slight goatee on his chin and some sideburns. He typically wore shades never revealing his eyes. On his forehead was a scar that slightly resembles a diagonal omega sign (**Ω**). This scar was retained in his skeletal state as a distinctive crack across his skull. Brook's facial appearance, accompanied by his style of clothing.

"Can skeleton poop ?" Luffy asked.

Sanji interrupts him and asked Brook" What happened to your crew ?" Sanji asked.

"Well we stranded and killed by the passages of time" Brook answered.

"Do you have a devil fruit ?" someone asked.

"Yes, I ate the **Yomi Yomi no Mi** is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which enhances the user's soul to the point where they resurrect after their first death, allowing them to live a second time and to use several other soul-based abilities, making the user a **Reviving Human.**

As brook left but not before telling them this "My shadow was stolen from me by Gecko Moriah one of the warlords of the sea. I can not leave her" Brook said then left.

The gates of thriller Bark open and "I am going" Luffy said.

"What no ! Luffy it is a death trap !" Nami said.

"Nah I want to explore it besides it looks like it would be fun !" Luffy said with a smile as he up and left with his crew reluctantly following him.

"Hey guys try out the new feature a miniature going Mini Mery 2 which is a paddleboat," Franky said. In which Nami, chopper, Ussop got in and go towards the shore.

"What the hell," Sanji says as he feels an invisible menace try to attack them, Zoro and Franky feel it as well. IT then left as it they came upon Thriller bark.

"Okay anyone else feels that ?" Zoro asked.

Thriller Bark- is a giant ship formerly located on the Florian Triangle. As revealed by Brook, it used to be an island located in the West Blue. It was converted into a pirate ship, the world's largest, and is owned by the former Shichibukai, Gecko Moria, serving as the ship for the Thriller Bark Pirates.

As Nami, Chopper, Ussop arrive onshore they are greeted by a 3 headed dog Cerberus. They ran away in fright Ussop uses his **" Kemuri Boshi"**, and they got away.

"Greetings," a bat like a creature said.

"Would you like to meet Dr. Hogack?" Hildon said.

Hildon-was a Wild Zombie that resembled a stitched-up vampire. Hildon had a bat-like body with a black cape that is also his wings that enable him flight, and legs capable of suspending him upside down. He had sharp fangs and claws, a long stitched nose, pointed ears, and his eyes, if not sunken, seem to have strange tattoos encircling them. Above his right eye is number 21.

"Did you say Dr. Hogack he is my hero !" Chopper said.

"Dr. Hogack Chopper ?"Nami asked.

"Hogback is a famous doctor that went missing many years ago," Chopper told the two.

"Um, could we go back to shore ?" Nami and Ussop asked.

"Why of course," Hildon said and went to fulfill the request.

10 min later

"What is taking so long ?" Nami asked and she and Ussop find that the horses and Carriage are gone. Zombies then came from the ground and attacked the trio.

"What the hell there is too many of them !" Nami yelled fight off the zombies.

"Watch out Nami and Chopper," Ussop said using his **"Kaen Boshi"** to scare them but they still chase them anyway.

"Wait didn't that Vampire dude says there was a mansion nearby lets head there, " Ussop said as the trio ran towards a mansion.

_"What the hell ?"_ Chopper, Nami, Ussop thought at the same time as a freighting looking maid throw plates at them.

"Ok lady you can stop throwing shit at us !" Nami yelled as she dodged the plates being thrown.

"That's quite enough Cindry," A voice said.

Cindry- was once a famous stage actress who died after falling off the stage twelve years ago. In life, Cindryas tall and slim, with short, straight cut blonde hair and an ever-present smile on her face. She wore different outfits depending on the situation: formal for performances, while casual for everyday events like doctor visits. As a Zombie, she beautiful appearance, but now has various stitches across her body and pale blue skin. Her eyes appear flat and dull, and she no longer smiles, saves for when she successfully resisted Hogback's orders for the first time.[9] Her left leg has a web pattern across the inside of her thigh and the number 400 tattooed on her calf.[5] She wears a short black evening gown and black high-heeled boots, with a red-orange fur boa wrapped around her neck.

"Wow, it's really you doctor Hogack" Chopper said.

Dr. Hogack- is a world-renowned surgeon. Despite his round torso, Hogback has very thin arms and legs. His somewhat long nose resembles a beak or knife, and he has notably sharp and long canine teeth and ears. His face has a scar in the shape of a semi-circle that goes above his eyes and connects both corners of his mouth, which is usually grinning widely, and he keeps his black hair slicked back. On the left side of his neck is a black tattoo consisting of two slashes connected to two swirls lying side-by-side on his shoulder. Hogback wears a fishnet vest, purple leather pants, a thick black tie, and a pair of purple gloves, which cover his long, claw-like fingers. He also wears a white surgical mask under his chin, a pair of very small black gold-rimmed sunglasses, a violet feathery cape that is black on the inside, and a pair of purple high-heeled boots.

"So doctor why are you here ?" Chopper asked.

Well, I am here to do a test on the zombies " Hogback explains.

They eat dinner while talking

Later on in the bath.

"Guys I think Hogack knows more then he lets on," Nami told Chopper and Ussop.

As she does a person who is an invisible force. "I will make you my wife !" The force said.

"Ussop, Chopper help me there is a creep near me !" Nami said scared.

Ussop used another"**Kaen Boshi"** and it destroyed the bathroom wall.

Back with the rest of the straw hats

The Thousand Sunny is getting pulled in by a giant web. "Well this is new," Franky said.

"Alright, let's explore !" Luffy said as he jumps to shore and sees a Cerberus it attacks but Luffy hits it and it obeys Luffy.

Luffy and co travel through the forest and meets new Zombies and talking to them.

Meanwhile with Nami

Nami and Chopper, Ussop escape from zombies attacking them and they run into a secret room. "What a creep isn't that Cindry the famous actor who died over 10 years ago," Nami said as the trio saw pictures of her. Then they see Dr. Hogack's lab.

Back to Luffy

"What the hell ?" Sanji said as he sees ghosts flying around.

"Are those ghosts ?" Zoro asked.

Luffy tries to catch them but to no avail.

As the straw hats fall asleep they have encountered a zombie army but they are quickly defeated by their **600,000,000 Jackpot**.

"Hey, guys "Brook came up to them. "Look I lost my shadow to Gecko Moriah," Brook said.

"Gecko Moriah is one of the seven warlords of the sea and he has a higher bounty then Luffy's," Robin said shocking the crew.

Meanwhile with Nami and co

NAMI is pushed inside the Lab by a zombie and she sees a Zombie name Ryuma. "May I see your panties ?" Ryuma asked.

"Why you..." Nami said angrily but calmed down. Ryuma ran passed them with his sword drawn.

Absalom-is a richly dressed man who wears an ankle-length coat that has a high collar and is cut like a parapet along the bottom, a white button-down shirt with two stylized crosses on it, basic blue slacks tucked into his boots, a white belt with a chain, and basic black boots with crisscrossing straps on the front of them. He wears a round white hat with a blue mark and has the muzzle of a lion stitched to his face, as well as blond hair.[4]

Underneath his garments is a body stitched together from various animal parts. Absalom's skin is that of an elephant, and his muscles are a mixture of bear and gorilla. The combined weight of these transplants, along with his body, gives Absalom a total weight of 300 kilograms. These transplants on Absalom's body were all performed by Hogback.

"Get up" Abasolm ordered.

He then gets the zombie generals up as well. A girl name Perona and a bear walkout.

Meanwhile

Luffy is attacked by these surprise zombies. "Ok, where the hell is all these zombies are coming from ?!" Luffy yelled in shock.

Luffy then is fighting the Zombie generals and as Luffy fights off the Zombie general Zoro says: **36 caliber phenix** and fires it at the general.

As Luffy is being captured a giant spider came and blocked its path. "it's Luffy he is captured. Who knows what they will dod to him !" A straw hat yelled.

Meanwhile in the throne room.

"I will be pirate king," Gecko Moriah told Perona, Kumashi, Absalom, and Dr. Hogback and Cindy. "No, I will be pirate King !" Luffy said aloud.

"Ah, Luffy escaped," A minion said as Moriah took Luffy shadow and Luffy passe out.

Moriah puts Luffy's shadow into Giant Oars. Giant Ors- is a pink giant.

Back with the straw hats

Over time Luffy says "I will kick your ass !" Luffy yelled.

Well, guys, let's stop here Follow like and review.

Darth Plageuis signing out


	12. Chapter 12

Last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. We find our favorite pirate crew adventure the thriller bark. They find a skeleton named Brook which is a musician as well. He tells them that his shadow s stolen by Gecko Moriah and they find out that he is one of the 7 warlords of the sea. The straw hats fight off his zombies as Nami is fighting Abasolom who thinks they are getting married. Moriah captures Luffy to gain his shadows and now it is time for a counter-attack.

Now...

Tamaran which was a reanimated spider was defeated by Brook.

Sanji vs Absolom

"Give me back Nami she is an angel I want to marry !" Absolom stated angrily at him.

"While I do agree that Nami-swan is an angel due to her wear a wedding dress you need to lay off the whole marriage thing," Sanji says to a pissed of the enemy.

Absalom realizes that he can't win so he turns invisible. So to avoid getting the ever-loving crap beaten out him by Sanji but he uses salt to make him appear.

Sanji wins

He then kicked him hard enough to make him past out.

Ussop vs Perona

"Come out where ever you are !" Perona yelled.

Perona is a short young woman with unusually big, round eyes, and she has long, light pink hair that she keeps tied into two pigtails with black and white flower hairpins. She wears a red crown with a black cross on her head, as well as red lipstick and a thick layer of black eyeliner. Her white long-sleeved three different black heart shapes shirt was short enough to expose her belly. She wears a red mini cape with a pink ribbon on the front. Her black and white striped tights completely cover her legs, and she wears a mini-skirt and a red and gold belt with a heart belt buckle, as well as red buckled boots.

She used her hollow-hollow no mi it is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce ghosts,[2] making the user a **Spirit Human.**

She creates her hallows to bombarded him with. She then used her Mini Hollow and sticks it on ussop. Then she used her Ghost Rap to denotate the hollows.

Ussop is caught in the explosions as he tried to run away.

"_Ok think ... how can I hit her is she even a ghost or... that's it she is not a ghost but that's just a projection I can win" Ussop thought._

He then used his Special attack big bang star. He launches his attack at her body.

Then after wonders, she creates a huge hollow but it exposed in a Kamikaze rap. Ussop absorbs it with his dials.

Perona tries to get up but bugs are fired all over her and she is defeated from the shock.

Ussop Wins

Ryuma vs Zoro

Ryuma-he possessed black hair which was tied in the end with a topknot. He also wore a simple khaki samurai gi and simple zōri sandals.

Zoro charged at Ryuma with his two swords as the clash it sent shockwaves and the entire ground crumbled. It left a shock at Brook and Franky's faces.

**Aubade Blade Droit **Ryuma said as he slashed straight at Zoro's face but Zoro ducked and he sent a slash at the wall. They both ran at each other taking some hair from Zoro and some clothes from Ryuma.

Ryuma then said **Prelude Au Fuer **which Ryuma kept trying to tobreak his guards by breaking Zoro swords.

Zoro then used his** two-sword style: Flash** to block Ryuma strikes. They brake off the clash as Zoro used his Demon Magam Bear. Which was a downward strike against an opponent? It pushed Ryuma back into the green wall.

Ryuma then tried to slash at him but Zoro quickly dodged it. Ryuma quickly ran towards Zoro and used his **Gavotte Bond en Avant **and Zoro used his **Two sword style Draw: Rashomon. **Which they both slashed at each other canceling each other attacks out.

The slashes were powerful enough to destroy the support beams in the house.

As they both run Zoro used his **Seventy two-pound phenix**. Which is a flying sword slash that missed and went out of the roof?

Ryuma went up close and used Polka Remis which results in Ryuma using several thrusts at Zoro which creates several air slashes at him. they both land on the roof outside.

"I'm am going to make sushi from you" Zoro proclaimed. They both run at each other and Ryuma sent a purple sword slash at Zoro but he deflected it. Ryuma slashed at Zoro left then right then he tried to stab him in the face but Zoro barely dodged and he slid back.

"Falling...!" Zoro said as he used his swords to stop it. Then he ran upwards as Ryuma went to follow him on the roof. Zoro came from the air and they clashed blades again. They ran sideways and they jump in the air and crashed against each other. They kept clashing until Ryuma slashed at Zoro at point-blank range. But Zoro dodged it.

Zoro ran towards him with** One sword Style: Soaring Dragon Blaze. **An aura of a dragon overtakes Zoro and he clashes with Ryuma's** Three Pace Hums... Notch Slash !" Ryuma yelled out and met Zoro's attack head-on.**

When they clashed Zoro attack slashed Ryuma and he caught on fire.

He then gives him his sword.

Zoro wins

Hogback is stopped by Robin and Chopper.

Oars vs Strawhats

Oars attacked Sanji but Sanji dodged it.

"Oars... that is the continent slayer," Robin told the group as she recognized it from legends.

Sanji then kicked him upwards but it did even faze him. and he captures Sanji but Ussop used his **Firebird star** to attack and try to save Sanji.

**Firebird star** \- is a firebird that is launched at the enemy.

Oars caught on fire from Ussop Firebird star and Franky fired some of his ammo at Oars but he dodged it and he smashed the wall that Zoro and co was on Zoro runs towards Oars and shouts **One Gorilla two Gorrila: Three swords style: Double Gorrila Blast** which Zoro cut of Oars tooth of with that sword technique.

Oars kick him in the air and Franky uses his **Weapon Left** to distract Oars but he dodged it.

"Ok, how is this possible he is too big to be this agile" Franky said out loud.

Then they see Zoro falls from the sky Robin uses **Fein Flur: Spider net** which sprouts hands that make a net.

"Your still a zombie," Ussop said as he used his **Special attack: a Salt star** which Ussop shots three salt balls at the zombie.

Oars eat the salt.

Meanwhile with Luffy

"Are you going to just keep running Doppleman" Luffy shouts out as he kept chasing it.

Back with the crew.

Oars launch himself in the air and lands on the ground. the impact is devastating. He then sent a punch towards Franky but he dodged it.

Sanji kicked a huge rock and it hit Oars in the head trying to get his attention. Zoro uses Franky's giant num chuckles to attack Oar's left arm.

"Now's your chance Ussop" Sanji yelled and Ussop used his **special oil star: triple shot poison. ** it made Oars slip and almost fall.

"Hey give me a boost would yeah ?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"Hmph if you say so ?" Sanji replied. Sanji used: **Aumbluar Power Shot **and launched Zoro with a kick and he used his **Great shot slash **and he used it on his left arm.

Robin used Fein Flur to put Oars in a submission hold. Both Chopper and Franky used their **Supper upper gong **and they attacked him in the face. They fall to the ground.

"You only got one leg holding you up huh well let's change that huh ?" Sanji said as he ran towards him and said** Bad Manners table kick course **and the kick attacked oars leg which he falls into the ground.

"Uh I am stuck in the ground this stinks !" Oars said as they all had an evil gleam in their eyes.

"You're stuck huh ?!" Franky said as they proceed to beat the ever-loving shit out of Oars.

"Cut it out" Oars finally says as he gets back up.

Ussop then explains that Luffy's weakness is the same as Oars. And he is distracted by the thought of meat. They used Knee crusher and attack his knees.

Oars got back up and Zoro deflected the punch with his swords. Zoro then used his **three sword style: 108 caliber phenix. **

Oars were pissed "you're quick but I will crush you," Oars said and he punched the ground trying to kill Zoro as he dodged it.

"Hmm, impressive black blade took the other two slashes and combined them. The attack power of Shushi is impressive but still to slow. I hope I can learn to master it's power before I die" Zoro said as he attacked Oar's leg again to make him fall.

"So the only way to stop Oars is to stop Moriah huh?" Sanji stated.

"Wha how is this fair ?" Ussop wined.

"Stop complaining now we need to weaken it before we can use salt. Ussop gets some salt " Zoro stated as Ussoop ran back into the mansion to get some as Ussop was about to get hit Brook saved Ussop.

"Brook !" the straw hats say out loud.

"I thought we might need some salt so I round some up !" Brook said with a huge green bag of salt.

As everybody gets ready to attack Moriah and Oars Ussop says "Are you ready Franky I am going to attack with my "**oil star**" Ussop said and attack with it. Franky used his flames to combined with it as Ussop called it "** Ignite** **Super firebird star" Ussop named his attack** it ignited when it hit oars and he groaning from being caught on fire.

Zoro then starts running towards chopper ad then Chopper launches himself in the air he then yelled out **ThreeSword style: Great Budha shot** as he began to cut the buildings into three parts.

Sanji then ran up to them and he used **Janga Canon **and he kicked a piece of the building at Oars. He kept kicking other parts at Oars as well to barrage Oars with pieces of the building Zoro just cutting. But he punched them back towards the straw =y was forced to destroy them.

"Ah what is now ?" Franky asked annoyed.

Ussop used his super battle slingshot and launched Frabky towards Oar's and Ussop used his Special attack: Ion man Pummel and he launched him into Oars and Franky started and he Oars attacked Franky with a punch but is stop by a thunderbolt.

**"Thunderbolt tempo," **Nami said.

Oars found the person who did it and he attacked Nami. Nami was caught like a deer in the headlights.

"What how can he stretch now. It is impossible no one can have the same devil fruit powers. It must be Moriah doing I am gonna kill that guy !" Sanji said.

Meanwhile

Luffy is getting the shadows fed to him to boost his strength.

Back to the straw hats

Brook asked for help and Nami used her **Black cloud tempo **and black thunder clouds appeared near Oars. Ussop launched Brook in the air with Robin saying **Swallom vines **which gave her a bunch of hands around Brook and it makes him spin with his sword in front of him and he charged straight through Nami's Thunder cloud tempo. Brook was shocked with thunder as he made it through and he used his** Lighting bone soir,** **Gavotte Bond en Avant **which is a thrusting technique that went right through oars shoulder.

"Nice work there bones Now...** Two sword styles: Tower climb** " Zoro said as sword fired off a two flying sword slash at Oars.

"You will pay Skeleton," Oars said as he kicked up down and Brook landed on the ground.

No !" the straw hats said.

"Take this **Atlas star comet,"** Ussop said as four black balls are launched at Oars.

**Fluent Fleur: Quantro Manos. **Robin stopped Oars from attacking Ussop.

"Give it up if you won't surrender then I will snap your neck !" Robin said.

"Well if that's how you to play then **Brickbat," Moriah said as his shadow turned into bats.**

"What that is Moriah shadow..." Robin said but then used **Quantro Monas Clutch** to snap Moriah kneck.

Moriah appeared behind Robin to steal her shadow and Sanji was pissed.

: "Give Robin her shadow back" Sanji yelled as he spun around and then said **Diamble Jamba** as fire enveloped his leg and he launched himself in the air. He then said** extra Hachshi **to attack Moriah but Moriah countered with **Fly brickbat.**

**Then Oars attacked Sanji and he used Daimble Jamba: three the ordains** and it blocked it.

Chopper tells everyone Oars' weak point and then Chopper used speed point followed by arm point and then Sanji used with Chopper 's Rosary shot and it attacked his left arm.

Oars attacked them but sword jump in the air to attack Oars with his **108** **calibers Phenix** but it got blocked and Oars pushed him to the wall.

Oars charged at Zoro and he then said **one Gorilla, two Gorilla three sword style: two Gorilla slash **it was able to block and it caused oars to stumble.

Oars then kicked Zoro out of the air and Zoro smashed into a wall.

"Hey, Oars watch this over here idiot !" Ussop said as he fired salt at Oars.

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing ?" Nightmare Luffy asked.

Luffy punched Oars in the face as he went down. And left jump down after Oars.

As Oars getts back up Luffy batters Oars until Moriah is blooded up.

Then after that, they are battling Moriah and win.

Kumo comes in and destroys the island.

Meanwhile

Shiki and Mad treasure and co are in the ice lands and are fighting against the bounty hunters and they have saved the Phenix pirates from them. Now Mad treasure and Shiki are fighting against the boss of Lovely land himself Don Accino.

Don Accino- is a large, obese man, with thin arms and legs, who resembles a jungle tribesman, with a bearded face and a mustache that ends in two curls. His hair has four upright square-edged ends that almost look like jungle leaves. He has tattoos resembling roses, with blue spirals at their sides, on both the arms. His eyes are always covered by a pair of circular sunglasses, and he has big earrings that have little pendants hanging from them. He has a tie that is, apparently, somehow attached to his chest via a clasp-like object shaped like the Accino Family's insignia. The tie is bright red and has a teeth-like design on it, possibly to complete the clasp with the other part of the Jolly Roger-like symbol. The insignia also appears on a black band on the front of Accino's loincloth, which is made up of colorful orange and purple feathers. The Don also carries a belt over his right shoulder, with several cigars attached to it, and sports orange moccasins.

He begins by fighting Treasure hunter.

"I know you, you are that famous treasure hunter Mad treasure right may I offer you a drink ?" Accino asked the treasure hunter.

"Nah I have a proposition for yeah ?" Mad treasure said with a grin.

"Yeah ?" Accino asked confusingly.

"Well, you see you have the Phenix pirates have agreed to become part of our ever-growing fleet for the straw hat pirates so I was wondering if you might be interested in joining us ?" Mad treasure asked.

"Hmm... if you can beat my children then yes we will join you," Accino said.

Meanwhile, as the fight rages on The straw hat grand fleet is fighting against the Accino family.

Shiki is going to fight the Accino family head.

"Enough of this shit Don Accino get out here now ! You join our fleet or die ! I have had enough of these games. My comrades have been captured Physco P and Naomi of Mad treasure crew and my scientist and ape as well" Shiki stated angrily.

"Fine, I am coming," Accino said as he comes out of his house.

Accino sees who it is ad stares in shock "Shiki the golden lion ?" Accino said in shock and is afraid.

"That's right so let's fight

Shiki vs Accino

Shiki attacks Don Accino and Shiki tosses the ice he just touched and throw it at him.

the don uses his "**Hot Hot Gatling" which fires multiple "Hot Roasted Egg" at Shiki. He dodges it and Shiki responds with a slice attack that went straight for the don.**

The don used** "Surprising Nose Hot Jet" **and use that move to dodge out of the way. But mad treasure sees that and jumps in the air and hits him with a double aze handed takedown.

The Don gets back up and says "Ow that hurt okay you want it like that huh well lets see how you like 10 thousand degrees" the don says as he raises it and he then **Hot whirlwind** to attack Shiki with but Shiki dodge it easily and Mad treasure gets behind him and attack him with the chains he sent him flying towards Shiki and he used His **Lion Majesty** to transform the ice mountains into lion heads and uses them to attack.

The don uses his** "Hot Hot Gatling" **to attack the lions that formed out of the ice mountains. he smashed it into him but he dodged, unfortunately, it was it for lovely land though.

"You destroyed lovely land? I will destroy you !" Don Accino said angrily.

He then used his "**heat tire"** to attack Shiki directly but Shiki used his "**slicing wave**" attack on the don and he cut slashed on his body. He tried getting up but Mad Treasure is in front of him and hit him multiple times in the face forcing him to pass out.

The next day

"So are you in ?" Shiki asked.

"I'm in the accino family will join the straw hat grand fleet," Accino said with a grin.

Now... Grand fleet members

Mad treasure- captain of the treasure pirates 1 division commander.

Shiki the golden lion- captain of the Golden lion's Pirates division commander.

El Drago and his forces - 3rd division commander

Bear king-captain of the trump pirates 4th division commander.

Captain Phenex- Captain of the phenix pirates- 5th division commander.

Don Accino head of the Accino family and former bounty hunters - 6 division commander.

Well there you have it, my commanders, next up are Sabaody Archipelago arc can't wait for that.

Anyway Like follow and review see yeah

Darth Pageuis signing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. Luffy and the straw hats battle against Moriah one of the seven warlords of the sea. He was taking shadows from everywhere to create a zombie army. Sanji has defeated Absalom and stopped him from marrying Nami. Chopper and Robin defeat Dr. Hogback. And then Oars was fighting the straw hats as well as Zoro saved Brook from Ryuma. They had an epic battle but Zoro defeated Ryuma and took his sword Shuushi a long sword and black sword as well. With the straw hat grand fleet, they went to a lovely land and they battled Don Accino the head of the Accino family and they were bounty hunters.

Now...

"Ah, shit mad Fire fist Ace has been captured by Blackbeard the new warlord and now is being sent to Impel Down !" Shiki said alerting everyone.

"Shit ! we know what whitebeard will do he will most like storm either impel down or marineford to get Ace back," Mad treasure said worriedly.

"What's the commotion fellas ?" the don said and he looked at the newspaper and thought "_ Oh shit this is bad. As the end of the world bad !" the don thought to panic._

Flashback A week before the straw hats go to Thriller bark.

Banaro island -is an island that was ransacked by Blackbeard and his crew. The island is very close to Water 7 but is not part of the Sea Train route.

"Hold on Teach we need to talk," Ace said.

"Commander Ace " Blackbeard said as he looked on and see his old commander.

Ace was a tall muscular young man with curly black hair. Although they were not blood-related, Ace looked remarkably like his foster brother, Luffy. However, Ace was more serious looking than Luffy's lighthearted design and was also taller and more muscular. He also sported rather childish freckles (inherited from his mother) and tended to make a skeptical facial expression by raising his left eyebrow. Interestingly, his facial features were almost akin to his biological father Gol D. Roger in his youth without his mustache.

Blackbeard- s an extremely tall man, being exactly twice Luffy's (pre-time skip) height. He has a massive build as his body is round with relatively thin limbs. He has a big mouth with several broken or missing teeth (though sometimes he does have a full set, which is an inconsistency error made by Oda), a pronounced crooked nose and a very large and hairy chest and torso. Long, thick, woolly black hair falls down the back of his neck, underneath a black bandana, and a small scruffy black beard (hence his epithet) grows around his jawline. As the series progresses, his beard becomes longer and scruffier.

"Well, what do you know ?" Teach said.

"You have no right to call me that. Use the title with respect or don't use it at all " Ace told him seriously.

"So this is the famous fire fist Ace," Laffite said.

"Yep that's me, so this is your crew looks like you become a captain now huh ?" Ace asked Black beard.

"Marshall D. Teach of the Blackbeard pirates " Ace continued.

"Zehahahaha comes on Ace lighten up, it's good to see yeah again what brings you here. You weren't looking for me, were you? " Black beard asked Ace.

"Let's stop beating around the bush here, Even if you played dumb I know you're a crafty one. There is only one reason for me to be here and you know what it is. So spare me chit chat " Ace told Blackbeard.

"Fine have it your way but there is one question I would like to ask first? Instead of fighting how bout you become a member of my crew? I have the perfect plan to rise to the top. Stick with me I swear we could rule the world. Whitebeard days are numbered and you know it. I'll become king of the Pirates !" Blackbeard said.

"First I am off to Water 7 to kill straw hat Luffy as a special gift to the world government. Wouldn't hurt to have you along for the fun " Blackbeard told Ace.

"Luffy huh? You're out of your mind" Ace said.

"Oh, you know him ?" Blackbeard asked.

"Of course I know him he is my brother !" Ace said aloud.

"And I am not joining your crew. You can take your offer and shove it up to your..." Ae said but was shot by a Blackbeard pirate.

"Well you get it"

the fire repaired ace's skin.

"Hmph looks like you need to teach them some manners _captain" Ace _said and he used his **"Fire Gun" **on Van argur in retaliation. Jesus burger came and tosses a house at Ace but he used** Flame commandment: Fire pillar **and it blasted through the house and the pieces were flying everywhere.

"Both of you stay out of this fight. Until you get stronger these guys out of your league" Blackbeard stated.

**"Fire fist,"** Ace said as his fist turns into fire and he launched it at Blackbeard... It was powerful enough to move all of them out of the way and tosses him into another house. Blackbeard was caught on fire.

"Owwwwwwwww!" Blackbeard yelled out in pain.

Ace walks through the flames of the burning house unaffected by the flames.

"Alright, I get it. you want to finish my don't you a murder of a fellow crewmate is a serious offense after all. And yes I killed 4th division Thatch with my own hands. But there was not any other choice. It was not personal but he had the devil fruit I have been searching for. You know the rules of whitebeard's ship whoever finds a devil fruit gets to eat it. I memorize the shape and colors and I knew that was the would-be one I need whether I liked it or not I bide my time on whitebeard's ship because that was the best shot I had at finding that devil fruit. And just when I thought there was no hope left. There it was right in the hand of my commander.

"So you murdered in cold blood and stole it without a second thought," ace said.

"Well it was bad luck is what it was " Teach said with a sadistic smile.

" There's no other way this ability has chosen me, Zehahahaha ! and these powers made me the strongest man in the world. Watch" Blackbeard said as darkness goes from Blackbeard's body.

"Ace your body is made of fire right? Zehahahaha mine is darkness " Blackbeard said to Ace.

With the people of the town

"Look weird black smoke from before. I thought those pirates were leaving what are we gonna do? a civilian asked scared.

"I don't know what they want can't be good there gonna wreck the entire town at this rate. We can't stop them just run away " another civilian said.

Back to the fight

"Darkness... ?" Ace said to himself.

"You'll see soon enough commander Ace and I think you would want to be interested in my offer. In the history of all devil fruits, this is said to be the most dangerous power of them all. the logia type Dark Dark fruit. I've become a darkness man. I will give it a taste of its power, don't blink" Blackbeard said towards Ace.

"Stop yapping and do it," Ace said confidently.

Teach's darkness is going over the town and the citizens are scared.

"The darkness swallows everything around it even light and gravity ! Nothing can escape, this power is infinite" Blackbeard stated arrogantly.

**"Black whole" **Black beard said as the townhouses and cottages are broken and swallowed up by the darkness.

"the darkness crushes anything and everything it touches " Teach said as Teach absorbs it into his darkness. The town and the landscape are destroyed and Blackbeard said: "I'll show you what is left of that town " Blackbeard used his** "Liberation" **to summon the darkness out of his body and it exploded outward. Many houses and cottages and other things all came out destroyed. Pieces of stuff from the town lay in ruin as a huge dust cloud is formed.

'Zehahaha so do you get it now ace? It's what I was willing to kill a friend for " Blackbeard said to Ace.

**" FireFly: Firerydoll"** Ace said as little green balls of lights surround teach and they ignite as they catch on fire Teach is went on the ground wincing in pain.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot" Teach said in pain.

"I don't understand why it hurt so much? if you're a logia type then it should hurt you so much ?" Ace asked.

The darkness takes the fire away and Teach gets back up as bruises and scorch burns are on his stomach. Teach used his **"Black vortex" **to grab a hold of Ace into his grasp and he grabs a hold of Ace he toches him and punches Ace in the chest it sent him flying into the rubble.

"Impossible you can absorb devil fruit powers," Ace said as he made it out of the rubble.

"All devil fruit powers who have become depend it on them are in for a surprise, I'll show them how weak there are, " Black beard said as Ace wipes off the blood.

**"Black vortex" **Blackbeard used it again to pull Ace forward and he was wide open for **"Saint Elmo's fire"** which Ace fired to beams of fire at Teach as he was pulled in.

But he got chopped in the kneck by Teach and punched in the face as he was sent flying into the rubble.

"Damn, he almost broke my kneck. His abilities are stronger then I thought" ace said as he put his two fingers in a cross sign **"Crossfire" **Ace puts a yellow cross on the Teach and a beam of fire hits the cross on Teach. An explosion destroys one of the structures on the island.

**"Darkness Takedown"** Teach said as a huge ball of Darkness was in the sky and Ace said "** Flame Commandment: Flame emperor**. Ace created a huge fireball that looked like the sun and they clashed each other's powers.

Ace was then captured and everything.

This battle will change the course of history as we know it.

Well, guys how do like the fight huh ?

Like, review and follow.

Darth Plageuis signing out


	14. Chapter 14

Last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy. Luffy and co make it out of thriller bark and the straw hat grand fleet hears some startling news Ace was captured and headed for Impel Down. Ace fought to teach but Teach was too much for Ace and his Mera Mera no mi did not stand a chance against his darkness.

Now... The crew heads for Saboaody.

The crew headed for Saboaody when they run into a monstrous ocean and Sea kings,

"Hey, guys seaking ahead !" Nami called out to her crew.

"Alright Zoro and Saji and I will handle this" Luffy said and handle it they did with Sanji kicks Zoro slashes and Luffy's devil fruit powers they where sailing through to Saboaody archipelago.

Two days later

"Wow look we finally made it here," Luffy said as he hopped off the thousand sunny.

However before reaching they find a more powerful seaking and they attack Luffy.

"Gum gum red hawk" Luffy punches him with a haki covered fist with flames and attacking the seeking which spits out Camie the mermaid and a starfish Pagpag.

Camie-She is a young kissing gourami mermaid, and as a reference to the type of fish she is, she always expresses a very distinct face-fault whenever she is shocked by something. Whenever she expresses shock, her eyes typically pop out as commonly seen in manga and anime. Her face-fault is always shown with a very wide open mouth that shows her teeth and her tongue is usually seen sticking out in an up and down, zigzag manner.

Pagpag-He is an orange starfish that appears to be stitched along his outline. His face is in the middle of his body and he wears a hat similar to a tam hat or rasta cap. He is depicted in the game Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams with the wrong color scheme on his hat. After the two-year time skip, Pappag wears sunglasses with the Criminal brand logo on the rims and has a small bow tie.

"Ah, a mermaid a real-life mermaid," Sanji says dreamily.

"Ahi got to hatchan," Camie told then got a den-den Mushi and called him but someone else answers.

"Hello, this is the Marco pirates" Marco answered.

"Hey, may I speak to Hatchan," Camie politely asked them.

"Sorry but Hatchan is getting sold into slavery" the Marco pirates hang up.

Camie cried and said "I want to save Hatchan from that life" Camie cried and Luffy agreed.

Camie communicated with the fish to take them to Grove 44 where the flying fish raiders are keeping Hatchan at.

Meanwhile

"Sir the straw hats are here" a crew member yelled out.

"Good sink that ship make sure the person who ruined my life is dead," the person in the mask said.

"Yes, captain," he said.

"Hey, why are we retreating ?" One of the Marco pirates asked.

Duval flim out and said "The blond hair one ruin my life I can't even show my face in public anymore," Duval said.

Back with the straw hats

They are coming to fight against the straw hats.

"Don't worry Camie I will get Hatchan back for you?" Sanji said in a lovestruck mode.

"Ah, why should we save you. You used to be are enemies" Thestrawhats see Hatchan and begin to turn away until they had to fight because Luffy had to rescue Camie and Pagpug.

Everyone is back on the sunny but are attacked by the flying fish raiders and everybody is geared up to fight them.

Afterward

"That was easy," Luffy says.

At Saboady

Sanji stays on the sunny while the rest scatter to do their own thing.

Luffy brook and cooper fight against bounty hunters but easily took care of them.

"What is Groove 1- 29 Hatchan ?" Luffy asked

"Those Grooves is the make up the interior of the island are like this while the surrounding Groves house the entertainment and shopping districts" Htchan explains. "Well this is Groove thirteen and this is a bar and a friend of mine owns it," Hatchan said.

"Come in," Shakky said.

**Shakuyaku**,[4] most commonly known by her nickname **Shakky**, is the bartender of Shakky's Rip-off Bar on the Sabaody Archipelago. She is a former pirate,[1] the wife of Silvers Rayleigh,[5] and is also known for once being chased by the legendary Marine, Monkey D. Garp.

Shakky is a relatively slim and tall woman with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards and is always seen smoking a cigarette. She looks very young despite her old age. She typically wears a pink, v-neck t-shirt that exposes her stomach with a black spider on it beneath a black jacket with pink lines running down the sleeves that has a collar with wing-like cuffs. She also wears a yellow beaded necklace, pants that have a giraffe-like pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it. She also wears white shoes and has painted fingernails.

Twenty-two years ago, her physical features looked exactly as it does now, but with certain subtle clothing differences. She had a more revealing A-shirt with the same color and spider-motif she sports in the current storyline but paired with short pants. She also did not wear her necklace of beads, nor her jacket.

"Hey, do you know Raleigh," Luffy asked.

"Yeah he is my husband and I have not seen him. Don't worry he is a way to strong to be captured easily" she told them.

"Also the reason why there is the presence of a strong marine is simple is that the pirate rookies and they are as followed " Shakky goes on

First off comes Capone "Gang" Bege (138,000,000), a mafia-type pirate who is dining at a restaurant and complaining of the food. When one of his crew tries to warn him of the Marines, he attacks him with a fork. Then we meet "Big Eater" Jewelry Bonney (140,000,000), who's in the same restaurant and living up to her title by eating an enormous amount of food and demanding more of it despite the cooks going as fast as they can.

There is also "The Magician" Basil Hawkins (249,000,000), who tells a pirate who got spaghetti spilled on him that its an unlucky day for him. In another section of the grove two of the rookies, Eustass "Captain" Kid (315,000,000) and "Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo (198,000,000) are fighting against one another.

Meanwhile, in Grove 21, two more pirates are doing the same:

"The Mad Monk" Urouge (108,000,000), a Balkan, and a masked individual called "Massacre Soldier" Killer (162,000,000) are about to go all out until "Red Flag" X Drake (222,000,000), a former Marine officer, breaks the two up. As Drake walks on, the last of the rookies, "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law (200,000,000), asks him how many people he has killed.

Meanwhile with Zoro

"Hey do you know where the directions are ?" he asked Charlos.

Charlos is fuming"how dare you " he takes out a gun and about to shoot. But before Zoro has a chance to attack him Bonney jumps and stops him from doing it.

Bonney takes Zoro away fast "Hey idiot if you hit a world Noble a marine Admiral come and deal with you," She told him.

Meanwhile

"Help, someone, help me," Camie said as she trie to squirm out of the captor's grabs.

At the Auction house

Luffy and the gang arrive at the auction house and what they saw shocked them Camie in a cage.

Luffy was enraged. his hands clenched and he was glaring murderous at everything.

Well, guys, next time will be part 2 of the Saboady arc

Follow fav, review

Darth Plageuis signing out


	15. Chapter 15

hey guys i have not done this story any justice. But i will remake this story


	16. Chapter 16

Last time on Katakuri breaks Luffy... The crew was on the srchiepeldgo and they where exploring it until They go into the bar and Shakky informs them of the Supernova's and their bounties as well as marine prensence her...

Now

On katakuri breaks luffy.

The crew is on sabaody and they are exploring the island until do to unknowingly asks for directions of a celestial dragons.

Now...

Charlos- why you ?! He fires of a bullet zoro was about to slice him but Bonney saves him. Meanwhile the crew is fight against slavers.

As that going on luffy and the gang all meet up in the slave auticion.

Luffy - what the fuck is this ?!

Robin - luffy this is a slave auction. They sale slaves here.

Luffy - I thought this shits illegal.

Nami- that's what they tell the public but we know it's a load of shit.

20h agoThe straw hats all go in the slave auction house and it is horrible . Hatchan even disiuged himself to try and save his friend but something bad happenwd.

Charlos - hey you your a fishmen . I'm gonna kill you ! He fired many shots on hatchan he then apologized to nami.

HAtchan was crying - I'm sorry Nami for what I have done. When we where in your village it was terrible for I have done. Please for give me ! He plead with nami.

Nami- of course I forgive you!

Charlos - we it won't be queite.

Luffy had seen enough.

Luffy looked on pissed and he dodged all of them and then he punched hi intheface.

Everyone looked in shock meanwhile a huge burst of conquer haki was felt and most of everyone was knocked out.

Raleyiegh knocked all of them out and took Charlie caller off.

Law - well straw hat your one crazy mother fucker.

ussop- isn't an adimiral gonna come now.

Luffy law and Kidd all get outside and find a bunch of marines.

Why you ask well...

Luffy punched an asshole cough ( I mean a celestial dragon) cough.

Marines - hands in the air surrender pirates.

Kidd - I got this he said as a whole bunch of metal created a fist.

La e-mail nah I do room ! He said as he used his devil fruit. To separate tell heads from bodies.

Luffy - nah gear 3 he said as a huge arm was appeared.

Marine- devil fruit users.

The three supernovas beat the crap out of the marines

Marine's - ahhh

Marine- man down !

Marine lueintant - what the he'll !

Marine - look guys

Meanwhile

Sentenmoru- well guys fire . He yelled at the pcisfiesta to battle the pirates.

The supernovas where battling the marines and the pacisfeasta and the sump guy until

Kizaru shows up a marine admiral.

Straw hats vs pasifesta.

As they are fighting captain kidd and his crew are fighting the paceifesitia.

It is firing light at its eneimes.

X drake fought against a paciefesta as well as Urogew.

The rest where as well/

All was lost until Zoro used 3 sword style Ashura and Sanji used Diamble Jamba as well as Luffy used gum gum jet bazooka and finally it was defeated.

Until Kizaru showed up and they where getting there buts kicked and saved them but...

He appeared in front of each and everyone of them and sent them on their way.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys I am going to make a part two to this story. Love the favs and reviews ( most of them )

Also if any one wants to adopt this story or help me then it will be great.

Anyways follow review and fav

See you in katakuri breaks luffy : marienford saga

Darth destructus signing off


End file.
